


Крайний шаг

by Loftr



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Уилсон никогда не думал, что депрессия может быть такой всепоглощающей, не думал, что белый цвет будет его душить. И лишь проказница судьба открыла ему глаза на всю ту серость, что всегда окружала его.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. События начинаются с 5 сезона 9 серии.  
> 2\. Джеймс Уилсон так и не смог побороть свою депрессию, позволяя ей брать вверх над собой.

Когда его жизнь пошла наперекосяк? Наверно, как только познакомился с Хаусом. Нет, не так. Когда он разбил зеркало и за него внесли залог, ведь с «кем-то же нужно пить». Сколько раз Хаус оскорблял его, сколько доставал, обманывал, забирал деньги, да не только деньги, но… Да, Грегори Хаус не был бы собой, если бы в один момент перестал быть эгоистичной сволочью. И да, Джеймсу это нравилось, всегда. Когда он сам просто мирился, молчал, сочувствовал, жалел, Хаус делал то, что приходило ему на ум. Пусть для того, чтобы просто позлить, но он добивается своего.

Этот девятиклассник… А нет, восьмиклассник — исправляет себя Уилсон — сидел за столом Кадди и рылся в ящике. Кажется, Джеймс уже не особо удивлялся, вообще не удивлялся такому поведению друга. Если кто-то понравился Хаусу, то он будет себя отвратно вести, гадко… гадить этому человеку, словно это самый лучший способ показать свою любовь. Уилсону было даже как-то не по себе. Не из-за того, что без спроса вторглись в кабинет Кадди, не из-за того, что кое-кто сейчас молчит и наблюдает, а из-за понимания того, что теряет Хауса. Неужели и Грег чувствовал такое, когда он был с Эмбер? А ведь говорил в открытую…

Эмбер… Было до сих пор больно и порой воспоминания душили его. Ложились большим валуном на грудь, из-за чего дышать было просто невыносимо. А на утро раскалывалась голова… от бессонницы… от мыслей… от чувств… от жизни всей.  
— Я разрешил посидеть здесь не для того, чтобы ты отвлекал меня своей кислой миной.  
— Это не твой кабинет, — напоминает Уилсон Хаусу. — И ты тоже не должен находиться здесь. Тем более, рыться в столе Кадди.  
— Это всё ради благого дела, — Грег переводит недовольный взгляд на онколога.  
— Не проще просто поговорить, как взрослые люди? Послушай, Кадди…  
— Бла-бла-бла. Не будь таким же занудой, как и всегда, — шуршание в ящике снова повторяется. — Нам не о чем разговаривать с ней потому, что ты всё придумал у себя в голове и теперь проецируешь это на меня.  
— И поцелуй тоже придумал в своей больной голове, — устало произносит Джеймс и складывает руки на груди.  
— Не я сказал про твой диагноз.

И так всегда. Уколы, подколки, обиды, которые вовсе не обиды на самом деле, с его стороны. Но сейчас Хаус был каким-то… уравновешенным, по сравнению с его обычным состоянием. Уилсон не сдерживает зевка и ожидает вопросы в свою сторону о таблетках, о депрессии, болезненных слов про Эмбер и его всё ещё не умерших следом за ней чувств, но… ничего. Действительно странно.

Ему хотелось спросить, долго ли ещё нужно находиться здесь на так званом «шухере», но останавливает себя. Он может уйти в любой момент, ничего не держит… Но без него Хаус сделает что-то не то и опять вляпается в то, отчего он должен будет «отмывать» друга. Сначала выслушать, после пытаться что-то сказать, но его заткнут, уйдут, а ночью начнут бить в дверь… Или сам Уилсон не выдержит и придёт к нему.  
— Я не знаю, что ты там ищешь, но счастье в неведении. Сейчас у тебя есть прообраз той Кадди, которую ты сам себе придумал, но если что-то найдёшь, то это твоё счастье разрушится и ты будешь недовольным, а…  
— Я не ищу ничего, ведь знаю абсолютно всё. Я же Бог.

Уилсон закатывает глаза и дёргается, порываясь встать, когда дверь в кабинет открывается. Если Лиза, то…  
— Прошу прощения, я ищу доктора Кадди.

Мужчина лет сорока пяти, усталый… дрожащие пальцы на дверной ручке. Джеймс остаётся на месте и переводит вопросительный взгляд на Хауса, который резко выровнялся, вылезая из-под стола. Ему кажется, что видит, как работают шестерёнки в голове мужчины, откидывая тот или иной смешной, болезненный для других выпад.  
— Или её здесь нет, или она под столом. В любом случае тебе придётся подождать за дверью, пока мы не закончим.  
— Знаете, когда она придёт?  
— Да, и именно поэтому тебе лучше выйти и оставить нас одних, — недовольно бросает Хаус.  
— Извините.

Подавленный, расстроенный, слишком бледный и мешки под глазами. Вызывающий жалость… Уилсон переводит взгляд с закрывшейся двери на Хауса, который принялся прятать все документы обратно в ящик. Неужто уйдут?.. Но этот мужчина был каким-то странным. Что-то на подсознательном уровне, какое-то неприятное, зудящее чувство, которое было чересчур назойливым.  
— Сделай лицо попроще, меня жалостью не проймёшь. И, — Хаус подымает взгляд на онколога, — ты испытываешь жалость ко всем, кого видишь впервые? Если так нужно, то, так уж и быть, я по дороге домой найду какого-то полудохлого котёнка и подброшу тебе. Жалость будет оправданной.

Джеймс ничего не отвечает, как и на большинство язвительных претензий в свою сторону. Нет желания, устал, не выспался просто… Вздохнув, Уилсон поднимается на ноги и мысленно машет рукой в сторону Хауса. Как и всегда. Помнится, он говорил что-то про то, что Грег не пытается принести в свою жизнь изменения, но если проанализировать свою собственную жизнь, то… у него самого на самом деле не было никаких изменений. Чего уж говорить о последних месяцах, о квартире Эмбер, о дурацкой кружке с помадой на ободке, стоящей возле раковины? И это ещё только вершина айсберга.

Осуждающий взгляд от Хауса, которого он «предаёт» своим уходом, но дверь открывается раньше, чем Уилсон успевает сделать хоть шаг. Люди… очевидно, что люди, но без Кадди и какие-то слишком перепуганные. Джеймс переводит вопросительный взгляд на Тринадцатую и пытается уже спросить, что происходит, но… Что-то слишком медлительным стал в последнее время.  
— Прекрасно, — Хаус переводит ничего не выражающий взгляд на посетителей, выделяя вниманием Тринадцатую. — Тебе помочь?  
— Замолчи!

Он дёргается в сторону, когда мужчина, что вызвал приступ жалости всего пять минут назад, направляет в их сторону пистолет. Розыгрыш? Ответ от Кадди на то, что они ворвались в её кабинет? Тогда это совершенно не смешно.  
— Ты хотел видеть доктора…  
— Я сказал заткнись, — перебивает Хауса мужчина. — Я больной! И хочу знать причину! Дайте мне лучшего специалиста больницы, сейчас же, или я начну убивать людей!

Не розыгрыш. Уилсон поворачивает голову в сторону друга, который, кажется, был удивлён не меньше. Лучший врач… они здесь все умрут. Хаус бегло осматривает присутствующих, и онкологу кажется, что тот еле сдерживает торжествующую улыбку. Да нет, не может же он получать удовольствие от этого больного, который из-за диагноза решил всех убить? Нет, Грег не настолько безумный.  
— Послушайте, — начинает Уилсон, примирительно выставляя руки перед собой, но его бессовестно перебивают.  
— Собственно, в чём проблема? — Хаус складывает руки на столе, цепким взглядом осматривая больного.

О нет. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! Он загорелся этим новым случаем, он не отпустит больного и из-за этого нездорового интереса, дурацкой игры, которую решил поддержать, их отсюда вынесут вперёд ногами.

Джеймс делает шаг навстречу к мужчине и пистолет в дрожащей руке тут же направляется на него. Если психическое расстройство, если будут галлюцинации, то он же может действительно нажать на курок. Или непроизвольное сокращение мышц пальца от стресса.  
— Опустите пистолет, это лишнее. Доктор Хаус осмотрит вас и так, в палате, и никто не будет подавать обвинение на вас в суд.  
— Я подам, — Хаус поднимается на ноги. — Под дулом пистолета мои мозги работают в интересном направлении.  
— Хаус! — Джеймс повышает голос и гневно смотрит на него. — Здесь невинные люди, беременная женщина!  
— Вот было бы интересней, если бы беременным оказался мужчина.  
— Заткнулись! Оба! — мужчина стал переводить пистолет с одного на другого. — Дверь… Закройте все двери.

Он больной. Если думает, что ему самому конец от передозировки викодином, то, значит, можно убивать других? И Хаус, который вместо того, чтобы уговорить отдать пистолет, отпустить людей, поддакивает и соглашается на «игру». Уилсон садится обратно на стул, отстранено наблюдая за тем, как барикадируют дверь, как Хаус что-то говорит и явно не убеждает отпустить их.

Когда-то давно Джеймс надеялся, что его друг исправится, исправит он его, сможет сделать из сволочи хоть какое-то подобие человека. Да… Уилсон не сразу замечает, что ему приказывают подняться, и только прикосновение к плечу выводит его из шокового состояния. Никогда он не мечтал быть на прицеле пистолета. Отойдя к другим, Джеймс с сомнением смотрит на Хауса. От него зависит жизнь всех и его тоже — вот, что было самым ужасным в сложившейся ситуации.

Два года, шестнадцать врачей и никакого диагноза. Неужели такое бывает? Ну да, сам перепутал диагноз, однако же нашёл настоящую причину!.. Голова опять болит.

Уилсон с сомнением смотрит на мужчину, который тяжело сел на стул. Возможно, уже смертник, а Хаус достаёт его работой, женой, бьёт мимо — сильно далеко от места расположения вражеского корабля снаряды падают. Спички, огонь, дыхание. Как вообще мыслит Хаус? Как с одного на другое возможно перепрыгнуть столь быстро и правильно?  
— Ты думаешь…  
— В отличии от некоторых я всегда думаю. Ты куришь, — Хаус указывает на мужчину в пальто.

Высокомерная сволочь, но он привык. Как и все те, кто хоть каплю знаком с Хаусом. Стоит только больному направить дуло пистолета на парня, как Уилсон дёргается, делает шаг, закрывая его собой, и заслуживает почти что осуждающий взгляд от Хауса.  
— У-у меня есть зажигалка… — несмело тянет парень.

Фиброз лёгких — слишком очевидно и один из шестнадцати врачей точно бы заметил такое. Наверно. Боль в голове не даёт трезво смотреть на ситуацию. Надоели мигрени. Уилсон был уверен, что Хаус знал о неправильности поставленного диагноза, однако верить в его добродушные мотивы может лишь глупец.

Звонок телефона, заказ пропофола. Джеймс просто молчал, не пытаясь ничего сказать или сделать. Ведь тогда или начнётся спор, или его пристрелят. Пропофол… Нет, Уилсон не верил в то, что пройдёт этот трюк со снотворным, просто голос в голове не переставал это шептать. Мужчина притягивает к себе медсестру и приставляет ей к голове пистолет, пока Хаус идёт получать передачу. Уилсон корит себя за то, что в нём просыпается желание закончить это всё как можно быстрее, даже если медсестра пострадает. И чувство опасности и страха за собственную жизнь, жизнь других, были какими-то притуплёнными.

Спать несколько недель подряд всего по четыре-пять часов слишком выматывающе, количество таблеток, которые он в себя запихнул и запихивал сегодня с утра, слишком глупо, но по-другому не выходило. И порой Уилсону казалось, что просто выпускает моменты из своей жизни, часы, как будто им завладела кратковременная ретроградная амнезия. Так и сейчас — Джеймс толком не слушал, о чём разговаривают, как бы не пытался сосредоточиться.  
— Стой, — Уилсон привлекает к себе внимание, когда пистолет направляется на невинного человека. — Не совершай глупостей.  
— Мне нужен диагноз.

Оглушающий хлопок, выстрел и крик мужчины, который оседает на пол. Не думая, Джеймс оказывается возле раненого и стягивает с себя галстук, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что Хаус закрыл его собой, не давая выстрелить. В голове щёлкает понимание, что всё это по-настоящему и с пулей в голове в следующий раз может лежать уже он. Перемотав ногу выше выстрела своим галстуком, Уилсон подымает взгляд на Хауса, который вёл себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Один ранен, которому Тринадцатая помогла переместиться на диван, второго вырубили снотворным, которое будет иметь непонятно какие последствия.  
— Да возьми уже телефон, — Джеймс поднимает гневный, частично испуганный, взгляд на Хауса.

Что-то нервный, но Грегори просто берёт это на заметку. Разговор с «рабами», выяснение, что за диагноз, и Хаусу не нравится молчание Уилсона на предложение о раке. У него последнюю неделю внешнее состояние было не слишком презентабельным, психическое… Нет, Хаус прекрасно видел, что Джимми-бой скрывает что-то за маской, но идеальный мальчик споткнулся, сломал ногу и забыл спрятать свою боль. Неужели снова морочит себе голову Беспо… Эмбер? Так это уже действительно чересчур глупо, даже для Уилсона. Определённо, он употребляет антидепрессанты, но было что-то ещё, что тревожило онколога.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что это безумие? — спрашивает Уилсон, подойдя, наконец-то, к Хаусу. — И ты этому безумию помогаешь вершиться.  
— Да я прям Доктор Зло.  
— Ты… Хочешь подвергать себя опасности — пожалуйста, я сам тебя пристрелю, но здесь и сейчас страдают люди, невинные.  
— Здесь есть девственники? — громко спрашивает Хаус и осматривает недоумевающих людей. — Явно не эта беременная. Так что здесь все не святоши.

Уилсон качает головой и опускает взгляд в пол. Он всегда доверял Хаусу, поддерживал, когда другие осуждали, но сейчас было всё совершенно по-другому. Бред… словно во сне. Ужасное состояние. Уилсон наблюдает за тем, как у их будущего убийцы берут кровь. Это не рак, без анализов, без обследований… просто уже хочет, чтобы сюда ворвались правоохранители, да хоть кто-нибудь.  
— Открой жалюзи.  
— Но почему я? Здесь нет…

Тринадцатая отвлекает мужчину и Уилсон ловит момент, медленно идя к шкафу. Что-то увесистое, чтобы вывести из строя и обеспечить безопасность.  
— Назад! Я убью её, если вы не уйдёте сейчас! И ты, отошёл обратно.

Хаус неодобрительно смотрит на Джеймса, который, поджав губы, отходит назад. Что-то сдал Уилсон, сильно, даже сейчас основного волнения за свою жизнь, вернее, за жизнь других нет. Или ему кажется, ведь от бессонницы могут быть заторможенные реакции. Хаус останавливает себя от диагностики друга и возвращает внимание на свихнувшегося.

Новый симптом — гиперакузия. Как и думал, не рак. Столько лет видел больных, так что уже на нюх чувствует таких. Уилсон садится на свободный стул и трёт лицо руками. Они не смогут ничего найти в этих условиях, а тыкать наугад можно вечно.

Новые переговоры с препаратом для доказательства нейропатологии. Герпес? Может и герпес, а может и что-то другое, что очень схожее, что вызывает такие же симптомы. Джеймс качает головой, слыша про два шприца. Это логично со стороны Джейсона, но проверять на других людях, больных… больных, да. Переговоры успешны, даже лучше, чем ожидалось — двое уйдут. Уилсон удивляется, когда Хаус взрывается ни с того, ни с чего. Чувство вины? Слабо похоже на Грега, но, возможно, что-то может чувствовать человеческое.

Джеймс остаётся в кабинете, когда выполняется передача, и не сводит пристального взгляда с Джейсона. Если у него действительно что-то с головой, то неизвестно, когда наступит припадок.

Капсаицин — слишком болезненное вещество, которое нельзя вколоть тем, кто пришёл в больницу за лечением. Дурацкая игра Хауса, которая почти что приводит к новой ссоре, очередной.  
— Вколите мне, — Тринадцатая делает шаг навстречу Грега.  
— Это плохая идея, — Уилсон поднимается на ноги и сразу же оказывается под прицелом. — Я абсолютно здоров и более вынослив.  
— Опять ты свою жалость включил. Может, будешь с ней встречаться? — недовольно морщится Хаус.  
— Ему, — Джейсон разрывает этот круг и дёргает рукой в сторону онколога. — Ему делай укол.

Удивительно, что Хаус с самого начала не вызвался вместо Тринадцатой, не прикрыл её, ведь она в его команде, а за своих он всегда стоит горой. По крайней мере Уилсон хотел такое видеть. Выправив рубашку, Джеймс становится спиной к Хаусу, пытаясь представить, какова будет боль… Вечно думает о других, а о себе в последнюю очередь.  
— Ты мазохист? — совершенно не вопрос из уст Хауса и он задирает рубашку выше. — Бессонница, подавленность и снова антидепрессанты. Это ты полностью здоров?  
— Просто сделай этот укол.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя есть герпес.

Чудесное пожелание. Глубокий вдох, попытка просто не обращать внимание, но он всё равно вздрагивает, когда игла чересчур резко пробивает кожу. Специально же. Уилсон чувствует, как жидкость медленно вливается в него… на удивление холодная. Первые секунды ничего не происходит, абсолютно, и он уже думает о том, что у него действительно «проснулся» неизвестный доселе герпес, как огонь обхватывает всё тело. Ему кажется, что срывают кожу мелкими, длинными пластами… всю сразу!

Болезненный стон, чьи-то руки, которые помогают сесть, и Джеймс еле сдерживается, чтобы самому не обхватить себя руками. Слишком больно, даже больнее, чем тогда, когда отключал Эмбер от аппарата поддержки жизни. И жарко, словно находится в жерле вулкана. Уилсон как сквозь толщу воды, борясь с накатывающими приступами боли, слышит голоса, особо отчётливо «идиот» знакомым голосом. Не стоило вызываться, когда организм и так был ослаблен, но не мог дать такое ввести Тринадцатой.

Стол — чудесное изобретение. Холодный стол — самое прекрасное, что могли придумать. И Уилсон радуется, словно маленький ребёнок конфете, что его усадили рядом с этим холодным, замечательным, невероятным столом, на который он кладёт голову. Боль… Она отступает медленно, вместе с жаром, слишком медленно, из-за чего остаётся зябкая пустота, наполнена мелкими осколками того, что было болью.  
-…или рак.  
— Это не рак, — тяжело произносит Джеймс, подымая покрасневшие глаза на Хауса.  
— Ты у нас Суперменом заделался?

Судорожный вдох и Уилсон вновь роняет голову на стол, пытаясь игнорировать зудящую боль во всём теле. Действительно, зачем слушать онколога? Но он прав, без анализов невозможно окончательно сказать — есть рак или его нет. Косым взглядом Уилсон смотрит на Хауса, который самоуверенно что-то говорит Джейсону. С одной стороны, это казалось сном, больной фантазией, ведь не может столь криминальное происходить в городской больнице, но с другой, была боль во всём теле, которая до сих пор не отпускала, но была более слабой, и их похититель, если это можно назвать похищением, что направлял пистолет на паренька.

Опять пропустил большую часть разговора, из-за чего чувствовал себя виноватым. Аденозин?.. Господи, Хаус полный идиот, раз не выдумал ничего более эффектного, кроме лечения таким препаратом. Словно издевается над ними всеми. Хотя Хаус любит приносить всем боль.

Тринадцатая не возвращается дольше положенного, медсестра, имя которой он так и не вспомнил, стала кричать, прося дать ещё несколько секунд. Как же болит голова, хоть сам вставай и бросайся под пули. Уилсон откидывается назад на спинку стула в тот момент, когда дверь открывается. Два шприца… Вздохнув на очередные попытки Хауса убедить Джейсона в своей правоте, Джеймс расстёгивает манжет рубашки, закатывает рукав и протягивает руку растерявшейся Тринадцатой, которая пыталась сделать укол себе.  
— Нет, — твёрдо произносит Хаус, замечая жгут на руке друга.  
— Не начинай. Если мне от первого укола не было уж слишком плохо, то и от этого не умру.  
— Ну да, только твоё сердце не будет плясать чечётку на твоей могиле, в отличии от меня.

Хаус всегда умел поддерживать, ничего не скажешь на такое «приятное» пожелание помереть. Уилсон смотрит на то, как игла прокалывает кожу, входит в вену, как прозрачная жидкость медленно исчезает. Наказывал ли себя так? Да. Джеймс сам не мог решиться ни на что серьёзное, а здесь судьба выкинула такой козырь. Он не должен был тогда задерживаться, из-за чего бы Эмбер не села в треклятый автобус. Должен был найти её раньше и тогда бы можно было спасти.

Всё происходит быстро: слабость в теле, которое, кажется, не держит позвоночник, сердце, которое не бьётся. Смерть? Он не боялся смерти. Перед глазами кабинет сделал красивый прыжок с резким поворотом, но сильные руки подымают его на ноги, вздёргивают насильно, и пальцы сильно прижимаются к сонной артерии. Пульс… значит, не мёртвый.  
— Ты идиот, — знакомый голос, который шипит почти что разъярённой змеёй.  
— Я — врач и не могу подвергать других такой опасности, — с трудом говорит Уилсон.  
— Меньше пятидесяти, — настолько тихо, что Джеймс слышит с трудом. — Ты всегда всех защищаешь, кроме себя. Кажется, кому-то нужны изменения сильнее, чем мне.

Уилсон удивляется, насколько это было произнесено серьёзно. Неужели переживает? Нет, не в стиле Хауса. На приказ Грега стоять и ни в коем случае не изображать из себя слабака, больного, Джеймс с трудом кивает головой.

Стоять слишком тяжело, его болтало из стороны в сторону, но Тринадцатая пыталась поддерживать его. Джеймс, тяжело вздохнув, старается не поддаться вспышке столь желанного сна. И давление, которое столь резко подскочило, с невероятной болью бьёт в висках. Мысли, так много мыслей, и все сразу. Уилсон ловит себя на том, что желает подойти к Джейсону, хорошенько врезать ему в морду и закончить весь этот цирк. Давно не думал о таком и не хотел этого. Слишком давно. Пусть как бы не раздражали люди, в частности Хаус, но Джеймс отыскивал в себе зерно спокойствия, которое сразу же прорастало от малого прикосновения к себе. И, что странно, такое действовало и с Грегом, сколько бы он не делал гадостей. Но не сейчас… Неужели боялся умереть, пытаясь скрыть это за столь абсурдными мыслями? Боялся боли? О, это чересчур глупо для Джеймса Уилсона.  
— Уилсон! — рявканье, которое острым лезвием вспарывает серое вещество мозга, и мужчина поднимает взгляд на Хауса. — У него синдром Панкоста. Как проверить?

Почему он так упёрся в этот рак? Но Джеймс с каким-то ужасом понимает, что он сам стал не хуже, чем Хаус, отрицая без всяких анализов наличие чумы двадцать первого века. Мысли собрать в единую кучу было не столь сложно, как выделить нужное и сказать. Не должны возникать такие проблемы при аденозине, но…  
— Горло. Плюнь на пол.  
— Что? — Джейсон с непониманием смотрит на Уилсона.  
— Если я плюну в кабинете Кадди на пол, то никто не поверит, что это ради проверки болезни. Так что давай, плюй, а после помочись ещё на кресло, — язвительно бросает Хаус.

Джейсон собирается с силой и плюёт на пол воздухом. Насмешка? Но был же уверен, что не рак. Ошибся? Со второй попытки мужчины Уилсон понимает, что действительно ошибся. В который раз. Нежели он действительно настолько ущербный и жалкий, что даже жизнь не хочет поворачиваться к нему лицом и стоит всё время задницей? Видимо, Хаус был прав. Снова. Даже в этом.  
— Проверь горло, должна быть припухлость.

Хаус довольно резко подходит к Джейсону, который не сводит с него пистолет, и прижимает пальцы к шее под челюстью. Наверно больно, раз их «убийца» дёргается, а после проверяет и сам себя. Да, Панкоста, но… Нет, Уилсон не мог ошибиться в своей стезе!

Новая задумка Джейсона, новые переговоры и какая-то странная верёвка. Глаза с трудом открывались после каждого моргания, но Уилсон ничего не говорит, когда его берут в общую связку. А в голове столь упорно продолжает биться, что радиология расположена слишком далеко. Ещё и лифт ждёт их… Радовало то, что его поставили вперёд, но огорчает, что по левую сторону от него Хаус.  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Грег, когда их небольшая процессия начинает свою медленную ходьбу.  
— Нормально, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Уилсон. — По крайней мере лучше, чем тогда, когда ты мне подсыпал наркотики.  
— Молчать!

Джейсон приставляет дуло пистолета к затылку Уилсона, понимая, что с Хаусом такое не пройдёт. А вот если угрожать другим… Джеймс и сам это понимал, но знал и то, что даже если его пристрелят, то друг не бросит свою игру. Друг… Может, он был прав, когда говорил, твёрдо заявлял, что они с Хаусом никогда не были друзьями? Глупо это отрицать, ведь отталкивать правду могут только слепцы… и глупцы, пусть как бы не звучало.

До радиологии они добираются довольно быстро, даже никто не споткнулся. Столь знакомая комната, от белого света которой начинает тошнить, верёвка, что более не держит никого, Хаус, который вывозит стол с компьютером. Уилсон просто стоит рядом и наблюдает, безмолвно, когда Джейсон ложится вместе с пистолетом. Засветится — очевидно, но почему же Хаус молчит? Не такой он дурак, чтобы не понимать это.  
— Не выйдет, — Джеймс складывает руки на груди, стараясь таким способом не слишком сильно болтаться из стороны в сторону.  
— О чём он? — мужчина требовательно смотрит на Хауса.  
— Вот о чём, — экран компьютера поворачивается к мужчине, предъявляя яркое пятно. — Твой пистолет мешает.  
— Нет, делаем так.  
— Мы можем здесь пробыть целый день, неделю, а то и месяц. Но ничего не изменится, если ты не отложишь пистолет, — не давя, произносит Уилсон и с плохо скрываемой улыбкой наблюдает за тем, как оружие ложится на стол.

Стоит только Джейсону лечь, как двое из пленников тут же убегают. И ему стоит, но он уж точно не бросит одного больного на второго не менее больного Хауса. Да и Тринадцатая с пареньком непонятно зачем остались здесь.

Рака нет. Как и говорил. Как и думал. Уилсону хочется сказать, что он же говорил с самого начала, но тратить силы на это — глупое расточительство. Джеймс не сразу замечает, как рука Хауса смыкается на рукоятке чёрного пистолета, но смазанная картинка перед глазами приобретает смысл, стоит оружию вернуться обратно к Джейсону.  
— Ты спятил?! — не выдерживает Уилсон и делает порывистый шаг в сторону Грега, но сразу же замирает под прицелом пистолета.  
— Сколько экспрессии, Джимми-бой, — с насмешкой говорит Хаус, поднимаясь на ноги. — Мне так думается лучше.

Лучше думается? Лучше думается?! Уилсон задыхается от такой наглости, безолаберности; не отдаёт отчёта в своих действиях… Может, так влияет викодин? Может, стал действительно больным на голову? Нет, Хаус был абсолютно психически здоров. И это было самым страшным.

Уилсон трёт лицо руками, прогоняя слабость и пытаясь трезво, логически мыслить. Но телефонная дрель звонка сбивала с мыслей. Джеймс пытался сопоставить симптомы с теми болезнями, которые были ему известны. Где-то на периферии сознания он слышит голос Формана, который отказывается участвовать в цирке. Да, сам бы отказался, да только уже никто не будет спрашивать о том, чего он хочет, а чего нет.

Синдром Кушинга подходит идеально, очень, но Уилсону казалось, что что-то они всё равно упустили. Может, просто чувствовал, что новый препарат протестируют снова на нём, как на какой-то лабораторной крысе. Но радовало и то, что он совершенно не болен и дексаметазон никак не повлияет на него. А после, когда они все выберутся отсюда, выскажет всё Хаусу и более никогда не заговорит с ним. Всё! Достало!

На этот раз переговоры начинает Хаус, и они… они бы провалились, если бы не обещание Джейсона отпустить двоих и больше не тестировать препараты ни на ком, кроме себя. Уилсон не был медиумом или экстрасенсом, но слышал ложь. Неужто Хаус, мастер вранья, так легко поверил? Джеймс тяжело вздыхает, когда Тринадцатая и последний «невинный» парень уходят, и машет рукой Кадди, замечая её в дверях. Удивлённый взгляд Лизы наталкивает на то, что выглядит не особого хорошо… вообще не хорошо.  
— Сначала ему.

Уилсон корит себя за то, что опять прослушал что-то важное, но то, как на него посмотрел на него Хаус, ставит всё на свои места. Джейсон солгал — они оба это прекрасно понимали, но онколог больше не особо переживал. Смысл? Вряд ли уже застрелит.  
— Хаус, — он привлекает к себе внимание друга.  
— Это опасно. Даже ты, каким бы не был идиотом, должен понимать, что палка раз в год стреляет.  
— У меня нет никаких болезней, чтобы от обычного дексаметазона произошло что-то серьёзное, — Уилсон поднимает низ рубашки, оголяя поясницу и чувствуя дурацкое желание дежа вю.  
— Не знал, что у тебя любовь к острым, колющим предметам. Выберемся и не отделаешься больше от меня с экспериментальной иглотерапией.

Много говорит. Джеймс с силой сжимает зубы до боли в челюсти, когда игла шприца слишком быстро входит под кожу. Гадость — использовать на себе те лекарства, которые не предназначались изначально. Хоть Уилсон и был онкологом, но прекрасно представлял, насколько велик риск «спрятанной» болезни в генетическом коде.

Облокотившись бёдрами о стол компьютерной томографии, Уилсон наблюдает за реакцией Джейсона. Препарат должен был уже подействовать, но… Нет, он был уверен в Хаусе, поэтому нужно подождать ещё немного. Моргнув, Джеймс хмурится, когда темнота перед глазами отступает уж слишком медленно. Поворот головы в сторону — комната перед глазами неспешно плывёт следом. Комок в горле подступает слишком неожиданно, давит, из-за чего становится невыносимо жарко. Джеймс поспешно закрывает рот рукой и упирается второй в стол, пытаясь сохранить равновесие и одновременно с этим сдержать тошноту.  
— Уилсон? — насторожено спрашивает Хаус и с долей опаски подходит к мужчине. — Ты же не…

Целая секунда уходит на понимание того, что это не нормальная реакция организма, здорового организма на препарат. Горячая, шершавая рука забирается под рубашку, прикасается к коже чуть выше поясницы, и он не сдерживает болезненного стона, пытаясь уйти в сторону. Слишком сильно надавил, каждому бы было больно — не переставал внушать себе Уилсон, быстро и тяжело дыша.  
— Идиот! Нужно же геройствовать непонятно для чего, — Хаус прижимает руку к горячему лбу Уилсона. — Ты мог бы ударить этого дохляка, но нет! Жалость твоя ко всем больным, толерантность никому ненужная.  
— Что происходит? — Джейсон переводит взгляд с одного на другого мужчину.  
— Почки отказывают, — тихо, через силу отвечает Уилсон, закрывая глаза. — Это ты виноват, Хаус. Если бы ты не отдал пистолет, то сейчас бы я был в своём кабинете. Но нет! Захотелось продолжить игру, захотелось поиграть в бога, — Уилсон открывает глаза, гневно смотря на Хауса. — Но ты трус, самый настоящий трус, который столкнулся с загадкой, что не разгадывается, и боишься в этом признаться!

Он видит удивление, которое играет множествами красками на лице Грега, но оно быстро исчезает. Хаус широко улыбается, собирается уже что-то сказать, язвительное, но направленный на него пистолет обрывает речь. Уилсон закрывает глаза рукой и судорожно вдыхает. Почки отказывают… Интоксикация, которая бывает очень редко, жар, боль. Не может быть такого! Он не болен абсолютно ничем, чтобы начали отказывать почки.

Стоять невыносимо больно, всё тело горело и казалось, что этот дексаметазон лишь усилил действие двух прошлых препаратов. Хотелось сесть, лечь, упасть — хоть что-нибудь, и Уилсон пытается вслушиваться в разговор, слушать Хауса, который пытался найти решение, отгадку. Больной здесь только один и это явно не он, и не Джейсон.

Хаус, хромая, подходит к телефону, висящему на стене, абсолютно чёрный, как и его жизнь. Джеймс откидывает голову назад, надеясь, что это поможет хоть немного. Радует, что боль в висках уже не столь сильна. Или это просто иллюзия? Такая же иллюзия идеальной жизни, которую он пытался построить вокруг себя. Идеальная жизнь — вот чем всегда прикрывался Уилсон, нацепив на себя маску дурачка, добрячка, на которую велись все, кроме Хауса. «Манипулятор», — как сегодня Джеймс помнит довольную ухмылку Грега. Да, был манипулятором для собственной выгоды, но это никогда не переходило допустимые границы, в отличие от Хауса.  
-…отпущу доктора Хауса, — с отчаяньем в голосе произносит Джейсон.  
— Нет, — Хаус резко сбрасывает звонок. — Отпусти Уилсона. Ты можешь вколоть эту дрянь мне. У него неизвестно что и цефтазидим просто убьёт его.  
— Он принимал то же, что и я. Мне не нужны перекрестные реакции.

Конец? Нет, конечно же нет. Уилсон облизывает пересохшие губы и кивает головой Хаусу. Ничего не произойдёт, сможет как-то убедить. Это простой больной человек, пациент, которому нужно спасение, и он не будет разбрасываться лекарствами просто так. На того, кто… Чёрт!  
— Джеймс, — кажется, он отвык слышать собственное имя от Хауса.  
— Иди. Хуже, чем есть, уже не будет, — устало произносит Уилсон и отворачивает голову в сторону, скрывая свою боль, которая нашла выход во взгляде.

Да, хуже не будет. Чего уж там? Смерть, наверно, самая безболезненная вещь. Уилсон вспоминает Эмбер, которая не чувствовала ничего, кроме печали и горести. Больно, но боль другая, не от дексаметазона. В первые дни утраты хотелось вырезать себе сердце, купить пистолет и выстрелить себе в лоб, чтобы не думать, не вспоминать, не жить в том мире, в котором не осталось смысла. Да и сейчас нет смысла, не появится он так быстро, как бы не старался.

Уилсон поднимает взгляд на закрывшуюся за Хаусом дверь, смотрит на протянутый шприц во всё такой же дрожащей руке. Направленный на него пистолет не позволяет медлить и Джеймс, поджав губы, поднимает выше съехавший вниз рукав.  
— Послушай, это не выход, — он старался как можно медленней делать абсолютно каждое движение. — Это определённо цефтазидим, который поможет тебе. А лишнее преступление не возымеет положительного результата на суде. Неужели ради какой-то проверки ты, Джейсон, готов на убийство, умышленное?  
— Меньше говори.

Ему в руки насильно впихивают небольшой шприц и Уилсон замечает, как палец Джейсона ложится на курок, что было лишь однажды, пока мужчина не оказался с простреленной ногой. Джеймс снимает колпачок с иглы, который слишком громко бьётся о пол. Он не хочет… не хочет вот так умирать. Пусть какими бы не были мысли, пусть как бы не думал так громко, но игла никак не могла прикоснуться к коже. Убить самого себя… сейчас…  
— Быстрее!

Палец на курке дёргается, нажимает сильнее и Уилсон не находит другого варианта. Если откроет рот, то его сразу же пристрелят. И всё равно, что так ничего себе не вколол. Что страшнее: пуля или вещество, которое неизвестно как подействует? Глубокий вдох, игла с силой входит в руку и поршень быстро выводит из шприца всю жидкость.  
— Я не хочу умирать, — тихо признаётся Джеймс и поднимает взгляд на мужчину, выпуская шприц, который не борется с земным притяжением.  
— Никто не хочет.

Новый вдох, с которым не попадает воздух в лёгкие. Уилсон цепляется рукой за стол, ищет опору, выход, возможность вдохнуть. Что-то хриплое срывается с губ, Джеймс падает на пол, словно безвольная кукла, которая лишилась своего хозяина, открывает рот в безуспешных попытках вдохнуть. Задыхается. Просто и банально. Боль рвёт лёгкие, которые, кажется, сжимаются до маленького шарика для гольфа. Холод пола, что становится с каждой секундой более морозным, и уже всё равно на то, что где-то звучит взрыв, что на него летит мелкая кроша от стены… Перед глазами яркий, белый потолок, который тянет его к себе. Темнота стягивается с краёв, свет исчезает в одно мгновение, как будто кто-то щёлкнул пальцами. Уилсон больше не боится, больше нет боли. И только всепожирающая пустота.


	2. Chapter 2

_— Ты же понимаешь, что мне придётся отстранить тебя?  
— Но это же Уилсон!  
— Хаус, вспомни Эмбер. Ты…  
— Я не допущу, чтобы это случилось с Джеймсом._

Вспылил, но это был единственный его друг. Единственный, кто поддерживал, понимал, даже принимал всё его ребячество и отвечал тем же. И хоть какой бы не был сволочью Хаус, но он не мог не помочь, не переживать.

Уилсон всегда был оплотом правильности, тем, кто подставит плечо, дабы поддержать. Однако Грег прекрасно знал, каким на самом деле был его друг. Корыстный, ищущий выгоду, полезную для себя, но никогда не переходящий границы. А другие даже были благодарны, когда Уилсон, их таких всех жалких и обездоленных, подбирал, чинил и разрешал жить дальше. Пытался за их счёт самоутвердиться? Или что-то доказать самому себе? Как бы Хаус не бился над этой загадкой, но вариантов ответа было слишком много, а одного правильного так и нет.

Вчера произошло то, что перевернуло его жизнь. Не то, чтобы прям так перевернуло, но что-то внутри надломилось. Хаус понимал, что сделал самую большую глупость, отдав пистолет тому больному, понимал агрессию Уилсона, когда тот вспылил и назвал трусом. Разгадал болезнь одного — угробил второго. Нет, это было даже к лучшему, ведь так спровоцировали «открытие» болезни, которая непонятно бы сколько сидела в тени, медленно убивая. Но вот что это за болезнь?

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, как только оставил того больного, имя которого благополучно забылось под прессингом других мыслей, наедине с Уилсоном, то Хаус растерялся. Он не ожидал от себя такого, как и совершенно не помнил, когда сказал Кадди, что, скорей всего, Джеймс уже будет мёртвым, как и не помнил взрыва. Лишь благодарная улыбка преступника, которую так хотелось смазать кулаком, лишь бригада работников их больницы и Уилсон, который посоревновался бы с мелом за первенство пальмы в номинации «Кто больше всего похож на мертвеца». А после он узнал про анафилактический шок Уилсона, про то, что он чуть ли не умер окончательно, что прописан диализ, что… Осознание того, что его друг болен серьёзно — выбивает из реальности на несколько часов.

Разговор с Кадди — вот первое, что запоминается, и его мозг начинает нормально, в обычном режиме функционировать. О нет, он не даст Уилсону угаснуть, тем более, кажется, относительно стабильное состояние сейчас. Никаких анализов пока не проводилось, Хаус медлил, словно боясь узнать правду. Его команда странно посматривала на него, но прекрасно понимала и даже, кажется, источали тошнотворный смрад сочувствия. И это бесило. Сочувствие не нужно Хаусу, уж кого нужно жалеть — так это Уилсон. Удивительно, как это вообще вляпался он, но…

Хаус упирается подбородком в ручку трости и прикрывает глаза. У Джеймса явно до сих пор депрессия. До сих пор подавленный, мешки под глазами, дрожащие руки и баночка антидепрессантов в ящике рабочего стола. Хоть как бы не отрицал, но до сих пор не мог смириться со смертью Эмбер, не мог смириться с тем, что сам отключил её, стал последним гвоздём в её гробу. Как же характерно для Уилсона страдать, убиваться, но впервые это состояние затянулось на столь долгий период. Хаус не хотел верить в то, что совершенно не знал онколога, не знал друга. Но, чёрт бы побрал этого Джеймса, рисковать собой ради девчонки, ради Тринадцатой! Порой кое-кому нужно засовывать жалость и желание помочь куда поглубже и думать о себе, о своей безопасности.

Сегодня ночью ему так и не удалось заснуть. Хаус всё прокручивал в голове все ранее видимые симптомы у Джеймса, пытаясь понять, какие относятся к банальной усталости и депрессии, а какие к вдруг всплывшей болезни. Много вариантов и ни одного решения. Придя на работу, Хаус даже не удивился, увидев свою старую команду в полном сборе. Это же Уилсон!

Сейчас же Хаус просто сидел перед абсолютно пустой белой доской и ждал, когда Уилсон придёт в себя. Сначала поговорит, а после уже будет что-то выяснять более серьёзно. Хотя Тауба с Катнером уже отослал к Джеймсу домой. Непонятно зачем, ведь это явно не токсины и прочий грибок, но Хаус и так выпустил на несколько месяцев жизни друга, поэтому нет ничего постыдного. Тем более детектив уже выведал многое, остались крупицы, которые свяжут старое полотно воедино.

Открывшаяся стеклянная дверь отвлекает от раздумий и Хаус переводит вопросительный взгляд на своих рабов. Рассказ о том, что ничего особенного и странного в квартире Уилсона не было, кроме кружки у раковины с помадой на ободке и медицинских препаратов.  
— Уилсон не болен. Брал, — Тауб берёт одну из коробочек препаратов, — ослабил работу почек, а бикарбонат натрия вызвал анафилаксию при введении цефтазидима, — самодовольно заканчивает Крис.  
— Как скажете, доктор Хаус, — Грег с прищуром смотрит на Тауба, который, поджав губы, просто молчит.

Сказал принести — принесли, как верные собачонки. Куда не кинь палку — везде её отыщут и притащат в зубах. Хаус распаковывает бикарбонат и смотрит на полностью полную баночку раствора. Значит, не первая… в домашних условиях заниматься этим — совершенно не похоже на Уилсона. Могла быть передозировка, что и дала результат с цефтазидимом, как и изрёк Тауб, но уж слишком маловероятно. Одна пластина брала, где осталось только три таблетки, и почти полностью пустая баночка амитриптилина. Мигрень, депрессия и диарея. Просто чудесно.

Писк пейджера отвлекает от мысленного поливания грязью Уилсона, что полностью растерял все свои последние мозги. Тринадцатая… После того, как её закрыли спиной, она стала какой-то чересчур нервной и преданной не ему. Стоит выговор сделать Джеймсу, который не умеет останавливать свои порывы. Хаус тяжело поднимается на ноги, пряча в карман пейджер. Нужно поговорить с Джимми-боем.

****

***

Сознание возвращается медленно. Не как после короткого сна, когда открываешь красные глаза, а голова как была тяжёлой, так и осталась. В последний месяц таблетки совершенно не помогали. Джеймс понимал, что пошло привыкание, что без них он уже не может, зависим, однако и останавливаться совершенно не хотел. Слабая надежда, что, возможно, ещё поможет.

Первое, что к нему возвращается — слух. Ровный, не быстрый писк его сердцебиения. Значит, ничего ему не приснилось и действительно чуть не умер. После приходит дискомфорт в горле, от которого неприятно глотать. Задыхался, недавно вытащили трубку… Дыхание учащается, писк становится более частым и Джеймс через силу открывает глаза.

Палата пестрила белым, от которого действительно тошнило. Кажется, этот цвет станет его ненавистным. Уилсон опускает глаза вниз, бредёт взглядом в сторону и замирает на Тринадцатой, которая сидела рядом на стуле.  
— Как вы чувствуете себя?

Как? Это нельзя описать, не ту пустоту, которая только взросла после того, как почки стали отказывать. Джеймс глубоко вдыхает и откашливается, чтобы горло так не царапало наждачкой. Нужно что-то ответить, этого ждут от него. Хадли, наверно, хочет поблагодарить за то, что здесь лежит он, а не она.  
— Относительно… нормально, — мужчина морщится от слабости.  
— Вы были мертвы тридцать шесть секунд. Но…  
— Но не стоит рассказывать все наши секреты.

Хаус… Не хочет он видеть его, не сейчас, не после того, как назвал трусом и считает его виноватым в своей временной смерти. Тринадцатая кивает головой и выходит из палаты, оставляя его наедине с Хаусом.

Воцарившаяся тишина прерывалась только писком, который даже начинал раздражать. Уилсон как-то отстранено думает о том, что сейчас он на диализе, что Хаус уже знает его диагноз, но как-то всё равно. Джеймс не смотрит на мужчину, который сел на стул и бесцеремонно закинул ноги ему на койку. Но это Грегори Хаус, его ничего не изменит.  
— Что-то ты осуждаешь других, Уилсон, когда сам ещё тот наркоман.  
— Я не наркоман, — онколог гневно смотрит на Хауса.  
— Скажи-ка мне, не наркоман, сколько же нужно выпить амитриптилина, чтобы довести себя до диареи и после вкалывать неизвестную концентрацию натрий бромида? Хотя, всем наркоманам нравится, когда в вену входит игла. За новой дозой можешь приходить ко мне, с удовольствием с тобой вдвоём получу кайф. Или как это там у вас, наркоманов, называется?  
— Это обычный антидепрессант и препарат для восстановления щело…  
— Спасибо, доктор, а я без вас не знал, что это всё означает, — перебивает его Хаус. — Раз всё это обычное, то и викодин — сладкие конфетки.  
— Ты пробрался ко мне в квартиру. Понимаешь, что я — не твои пациенты, знаю, какой ты, и могу подать в полицию заявление? — проще перевести тему, как и всегда.  
— Испугал ёжика голой задницей, — совсем по-детски тянет Хаус и откидывает голову назад. — А этот брал… Тоже мне, не наркоман.  
— К чему эти пустые разговоры? — Джеймс поворачивает голову в сторону мужчины и старается подавить свою злость.  
— К тому, что ты опять начинаешь переводить тему, мастер переводов тем, — Хаус опускает голову и совершенно ничего не выражающим взглядом смотрит в глаза Уилсону. — Скажи честно, ты пытался себя убить? Твоя депрессия… она слишком затянулась. Да и ввёл себе цефтазидим, после моих слов о том, что это может быть твоя последняя инъекция и последние минуты жизни. Неужели Эмбер была столь хороша, что нужно прям настолько убиваться?

Джеймс только вздыхает и отворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы более не чувствовать пытливого взгляда. Он не собирается говорить об Эмбер, о своей жизни и о том, что им руководило, когда действительно мог уговорить Джейсона. Может, мозг сам посчитал, что уже хватит мучить тело, и не давал никаких импульсов для инстинкта самосохранения? Уж слишком фантастически звучит.

Их обоюдное молчание затягивается, отчего вновь становится неловко. Хаус, наверно, ждёт какого-то ответа, но выдумывать ничего не хотелось. Говорить правду, когда сам не разобрался в собственных истинных мотивах. Запутался… просто запутался.  
— Анализы уже все сделали? — в который раз переводит тему туда, где более удобно говорить.  
— Нет, — беззаботно отвечает Хаус. — Ждал, пока придёшь в себя, чтобы поговорить, услышать ложь и уже гробить тебя дальше.  
— Ты… — Уилсон даже задыхается от такого отношения Грега, но сразу же успокаивается. — А если бы я не пришёл в себя?  
— Не было бы такого, — Хаус принялся крутить в руке свою трость, не сводя взгляда с мужчины. — Я никогда не ошибаюсь.  
— Поэтому из-за тебя я и оказался здесь.

Уилсон косится на того, кто почему-то зовётся его другом. Может, был прав, когда перед уходом поставил это под сомнение Хаусу? После прошедших двух месяцев между ними что-то заметно изменилось и как бы Грег не пытался вести себя, как и в прошлом, но сам Джеймс стал держаться на расстоянии. Незаметно для других, видно для него и Хауса.

Надеялся вызвать раскаяние у Хауса обвинениями? Так ему всё равно. Даже если это страдает он, находится при смерти и так далее по списку.  
— Функция почек ослабла из-за брала, поэтому дексаметазон их полностью выключил.  
— Ты мой пациент, Уилсон, — Хаус с трудом поднимается на ноги, грузно опираясь на трость. — И я решаю — болен ты или нет.

Прекрасно. Джеймс смотрит вслед Хаусу, мысленно прослеживает его путь до кабинета. Уилсон отдёргивает себя и предпочитает смотреть в потолок. В последнее время думает слишком часто о Греге, как будто ничего другого вокруг нет. Хотя он крутится рядом слишком часто.

На самом деле Уилсон не любил больницы в том плане, чтобы болеть, чтобы лежать под наблюдением врачей. И не в этом даже было дело, а в обследованиях, анализах и том, что его лечащим врачом стал Хаус. Самый лучший диагност, но Джеймс прекрасно знал, как он действует, как работает и что с самого начала угробит, чтобы после вылечить окончательно. Однако его насторожило то, что почти до вечера никого не было с лекарствами.

Сомнения закрадывались в голову, но они успешно им оттолкнулись, как и всегда, замещаясь другими. Хаус был чрезмерно спокойным, не торопил своих «зайчиков-рабов» и так далее по списку, они не доставали его… Хаус никогда так не вёл себя со своими пациентами, да, игнорировал, да, не подавая признаков жизни, но посылал команду крутиться рядом. Конечно, Уилсон не сомневался, что его жизнь полностью известна Грегу. Это не особо приятно, когда кто-то посторонний влезает уж настолько глубоко в личное… но Хаус молчит и не пытается его высмеять.

Состояние было стабильным, впервые за столько дней не болела голова, только гадкая депрессия вновь стала накидывать свои сети, подталкивать к краю. Возможно, Хаус прав, что он стал таким зависимым от таблеток, но никакой замены им он не нашёл. Пусть как бы это не звучало «по-девчачьи», но в окружающем мире Джеймс не отыскал снова то, что придаст краски. Даже психолог, к которому ходил на сеансы, ничего не дал.

От мыслей отвлекает Форман. Непривычно встревоженный, оглядывающийся назад, когда за ним закрывается дверь. Уж кого-кого, а его он не ожидал здесь увидеть.  
— Непривычно видеть тебя… таким.

Уилсон улыбается краешками губ, с сомнением смотря на пакеты для капельницы в руках у Формана. Неужели они созрели к чему-то? Джеймс прогоняет раздражение, неуместное вообще для него, и приподымается на локтях.  
— Вы что-то нашли? — смысл тянуть, Форман — не Хаус.  
— Есть две версии: мальабсорбция или… — Эрик тяжело вздыхает. — У тебя снижен уровень иммуноглобулинов, а железодефицитной анемии вовсе нет.  
— Биопсия лимфоузлов?

Ему даже больно вспоминать об этих моментах своей жизни. Холод, дискомфорт и после наступившая боль с вырванным куском его плоти. Уилсон до этого часто задумывался о том, каково же всем пациентам при таких операциях, но не мог даже подумать о том, что на себе опробует это.  
— Нет рака, — со словами Формана Джеймс заметно расслабляется.  
— Мальабсорбцию поставил Хаус?  
— Катнер, а Хаус с ним согласился.

Но, а если он полностью здоров и эти показатели через его лекарства? Почему Хаус отрицает этот вариант? Джеймс ложится обратно, понимая, что сейчас ему предоставляют выбор, от которого сложится его дальнейшая благополучная или не очень жизнь.  
— Думаю, иммуноглобулины — лучший вариант.

Знал бы он уже тогда, как через несколько часов ему станет плохо, то принял бы вариант Хауса с витаминами и макроэлементами. Сначала не было ничего. Такое же лёгкое состояние, кажется, даже есть сонливость, чего не было столько дней, ночей… Голова начала болеть резко, как будто кто-то ударил по затылку чем-то большим и тупым. Привычно для него, для того, кто страдал каждодневными мигренями. Тошнота комком стала в горле, не давая сглотнуть вязкую слюну, а после взбунтовался желудок. Наверно, достал за эту ночь медсестру, которая была удивлена на его просьбу не сообщать лечащим врачам о его состоянии, на просьбу снять показанный пакет с капельницы. А после появилась тянущая боль в груди, от которой было тяжело дышать.

Под утро Уилсону удаётся заснуть, когда всё проходит, словно и не было ничего. Сны были, снов было очень много, сон был поверхностным, что вовсе не нравилось ему. Период, часы, когда каждый должен отдыхать, не волнуясь ни о чём, приносил Джеймсу новые проблемы. Казалось, что он просто лунатик, что где-то бегает по ночам… И стоило только открыть глаза, как усталость возвращается с новой силой, из-за которой невозможно было пошевелиться. Таблетки спасали, но не долго.

Сон уходит быстро, как будто вовсе и не было, когда его что-то бьёт по лбу. Как вода, как слишком частые капли, и голоса, которые были чересчур громкими. Глубокий вдох и Уилсон с немалым трудом открывает глаза как раз в тот момент, как новый удар приходится в центр лба. Палец. Хаус.  
— Мозги есть? — наигранное удивление, когда Джеймс на вопрос хмурится. — Ладно, ты — больной, что взять с тебя. Но ты, Форман, — Хаус выравнивается и переводит взгляд на мужчину. — Хотя, о чём я? У тебя с рождения нет мозгов.

Уилсон смаргивает белую пелену с глаз и пытается сообразить, что происходит. Форман и Хаус, который продолжает что-то говорить, распинаться о тупости Эрика. И почему-то Джеймс впервые чувствует такое тепло в груди, понимая, что о нём беспокоятся, даже переживают до такой степени, что оскорбления переходят на личное. Какое-то извращённое чувство выходит…

Хаус берёт край одеяла и раскрывает потерявшегося от такой наглости Уилсона. Один чуть не угробил, второй чуть ли не усилил ухудшение. Хорошо, что додумался снять иммуноглобулины… Не просто же для галочки сказал, что делать! Хаус резко, без всяких предупреждений распахивает края медицинской рубахи Джеймса, оголяя грудь.  
— Это обычная сыпь после анафилаксии. Если думаешь, что это аплазия костного мозга, то нет воспалительного процесса слизистых оболочек и гнойных пузырьков на коже. Ляпнешь что-то про волчанку — сделаю так, что ты ею заразишься. Если просто решил убить Уилсона — плохая попытка, — каждое слово Хаус выплёвывал с отвращением. — А теперь пошёл и почитал умные книги, маленький чёрный мальчик.

Громко и слишком грубо. Уилсон открывает рот, чтобы защитить Формана, который явно не был виноват, но под тяжёлым взглядом Хауса он так ничего и не произносит. Дверь медленно закрывается, отрезая их от посторонних звуков.  
— Думаешь, лучший вариант был с мальабсорбцией? — остатки сна уходят окончательно и Джеймс тянется за одеялом.  
— Там был обычный физ. раствор. Тебе нужно было что-то дать в лечение, вот я и придумал, — Хаус придвигает стоящий неподалёку столик. — Поворачивайся и оголяйся.  
— Что? — Уилсон замирает с краем одеяла в руке.  
— Надо же сделать люмбальную пункцию, раз мальчик-раб ушёл учиться, — диагност натягивает матово-белые перчатки, садясь у койки.  
— Сейчас? Я же только проснулся.  
— Нет, после дождичка в четверг. К чему сейчас эти столь глупые вопросы, слова? Чем быстрее сделаем — тем быстрее вернёшься к своим лысеньким детишкам.

Но это же… Чему удивляться и противиться, если его уже поставили перед фактом? Даже то, как Хаус общался с другими, говорил о других при нём… Уилсон отмечает, что, как бы это не звучало смешно, Грег никогда особо сильно и не высказывался в его сторону.

Подтянув колени к груди, Джеймс морщится от прохладных прикосновений, когда его полностью укрывают, оставляя небольшой квадратик на пояснице. Наверно, больнее, чем биопсия, но Уилсон перестаёт думать об этом, чувствуя прикосновение чужих пальцев. Мурашки пробегают по телу, вверх по позвоночнику… Давление и игла медленно входит под кожу, заставляя вздрогнуть и до боли в костяшках сжать кулаки. Ему казалось, что игла пронзит его насквозь, казалось, что Хаус нарочно делает больно. Движение прекращается и Уилсон молится, чтобы всё было сделано правильно.  
— Почему ты запретил медсестре сообщать, что тебе плохо? — голос Хауса как раскат грома среди ясного неба.  
— Мне не было плохо, — морщась, отвечает Джеймс.  
— Жар, тахикардия, головная боль, рвота, почти снова отказавшие почки, как только тебя сняли с диализа. Что же, если это не плохо, тогда я чувствую себя просто замечательно, как будто мне единорог насрал в рот радугой.  
— Хаус, — выходит более сварливо, чем ожидал от себя. — Я не чувствовал себя прям настолько плохо… Тем более я попросил снять иммуно… им… — Джеймс тяжело вздыхает. — Давай ты вытащишь из меня иглу, и мы поговорим.

Он слышит фырканье позади себя и морщится, не сдерживая шипения, когда игла чересчур быстро выходит. Специально же сделал так, по прихоти и что-то в который раз доказать самому себе… или ему. Без разницы. Джеймс вздрагивает, когда его хлопают по боку. Как-то… как будто он какое-то животное.

Хаус уходит стремительно, даже не пытаясь ничего услышать в оправдание от Уилсона. И именно оправдание, ведь это не назовёшь по-другому. Джеймс находит более интересным потолок, белый… Преследует его этот цвет, что ли? Время тянется слишком медленно, тошнота от безделья, даже в телевизоре нет ничего интересного.

Просто дать лечение, физ. раствор. Значит, он действительно ничем не болен, а это лишнее, всё лишнее, поэтому можно выписывать. И без этого всего жизнь тошнотворная, так сейчас просто хуже некуда.

Когда приносят обед, Уилсон час сидит и просто смотрит на еду. Вроде бы и хотелось, но даже моргать столь тяжело. Джеймс вяло ковыряется вилкой в какой-то каше, которая уже не слишком презентабельно выглядит, как стук в стекло тростью пугает его. Хаус… Уж слишком сильно зачастил к нему, вчера было поспокойней.  
— Как я вовремя.

Грег довольно осматривает чужой обед и уже привычно садится на стул, закидывает ноги на койку. Пульт перекочёвывает в руки мужчины, который включает очередную медицинскую мелодраму и стягивает с тарелки Уилсона хрустящий тост. Джеймс ничего не говорит, привыкший к этой наглости, просто махает рукой, позволяя Хаусу съесть… его обед.  
— Тебя не тошнит от этого сериала? Сколько лет уже смотришь? — Джеймс оставляет вилку в тарелке.  
— Это же бестселлер, — Хаус косится на друга.  
— Отвлекись пока от этого бестселлера. Что показала пункция?  
— Менингита нет.

И… всё? Что-то слишком мало версий, когда его заставили поверить в симптомы, в то, что он болен. Уилсон качает головой и прикрывает глаза, не желая больше терять силы на то, чтобы их открыть. Было же что-то, не могла слабость ни откуда взяться.

Джеймс слышит, что Хаус что-то стягивает ещё с его тарелки, слышит, как громкость в телевизоре делают выше, дабы не дать ему заснуть. Да, если спать. Уилсон слишком глубоко вдыхает, как будто на его груди лежит целый валун, и почти что не выдыхает. Привычное состояние, которое уже несколько недель преследует его. Джеймс хмурится, когда громкость сериала ни с того, ни с сего почти что исчезает, и приоткрывает глаза, косясь на Хауса.  
— Ты ничего не съел. Как и вчера, — Грег снимает ноги с койки.  
— Не голоден, — не говорить же, что тяжело жевать, ведь вновь начнёт говорить что-то про таблетки.  
— Человек — поразительное существо, а самое главное — брехливое настолько, что этой ложью вредит себе, — раздражительно произносит Хаус. — Подними руку и держи её.

Смысл? Или… это не усталость — слишком запоздало он думает об этом. Уилсон с немалым трудом подымает руку вверх и держит её не больше пары секунд, после чего она опускается вниз. Сама. Без его предпосыла, без сигнала из мозга. Джеймс поджимает губы и смотрит на Хауса, который не сводит с него пристального взгляда.

Миастения. Она не возникает из ниоткуда, она и не исчезнет сама. Они больше не говорят, Джеймс сам не говорит ни с кем, когда его сначала везут на рентген, а после и на компьютерную томографию. В голове было абсолютно пусто и только одна мысль, чтобы его подозрения не стали правдивыми.

Он просит команду Хауса ничего не говорить ему, не они должны, ведь ничего не понимают, ещё совершенно неопытные. В палате слишком темно, но он попросил не включать свет. Не сейчас, ведь белый цвет обматывается вокруг его шеи удавкой и не даёт нормально дышать. Ах, если бы было именно так, а не слишком очевидным симптомом. Уилсон не обращает внимания на вошедшего Хауса, который, зайдя в палату, не переставал ворчать о том, что здесь так же темно, как у одного из его сотрудников в причинном месте. Грубость, на которую Джеймс никак не реагирует.  
— Земля вызывает Уилсона.

Джеймс вздрагивает, когда вместе с этими словами вспыхивает яркий свет, что слепит его. Белый, слишком много белого, который влезает в сознание, в разум, сводит с ума, разбивает его привычный хрустальный шар вокруг, кидая под серый локомотив жизни. Уилсон поворачивает голову в сторону Хауса, который, хоть и пытался вести себя, как и всегда, но его выдавали глаза. И чёрные снимки в руке с его лёгкими.

Без слов Грег отдаёт снимки, садясь на край койки, и внимательно всматривается в лицо друга, отмечая каждое изменения. Пальцы дрожали, снимки никак не поднимались вверх, чтобы просветить их, чтобы поднять завесу над тайной… Глубокий вдох и Уилсон поднимает руку, не слыша слова Хауса о том, что он должен был прийти раньше и всё показать, рассказать.

Взгляд скользит с низа лёгких, поднимается вверх, отмечая чистоту, и останавливается на тимусе. Всё, что было натянуто, ломается под волной осознания. Опухоль… Даже без биопсии он знает, что это рак. Рак, который, может, уже затронул и плевру. Рука, как в замедленной съёмке, опускается вниз и не берёт второй снимок. Всё и так понятно. В голове мелькает, что все его пациенты, которым он объявлял диагноз, чувствовали себя так же. Опустошённость, гнев, ярость и острое желание жить, которое поднимается вместе с инстинктом самосохранения.  
— Джеймс.

Голос Хауса слишком тихий и Уилсон переводит на него взгляд, когда предплечье сжимает рука мужчины. Грег не морщится, замечая отчаяние в глазах друга, боль, разочарование, попытки передать то, что чувствует. Нет, он не винит Джеймса за то, что он ищет в нём самого же себя — того, кто выслушает и скажет, что всё будет нормально.  
— Я записал тебя на операцию. Завтра с утра, — на что Уилсон только кивает головой.

Почему раньше не понял? Почему не прошёл обследования, если чувствовал себя столь плохо? Сейчас слишком много вопросов и Уилсон винит себя, слишком сильно, что отлично заметно. Хаус подбадривающе сжимает предплечье Джеймса, говорит, что это определённо только первая стадия и после операции он снова будет бегать от одного лысенького ребёночка к другому, порхать, как бабочка… На слова вспыхивает что-то слишком болезненное внутри, которое берёт вверх над здравым разумом, и Уилсон, неожиданно для самого себя, подаётся вперёд, прижимаясь своими губами к губам Хауса. Почувствовать, что не спит, что поддержка действительно есть.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, лишь чувствовал чужие губы, чувствовал тепло… Хаус резко отстраняется, шокировано смотря на Джеймса, который, кажется, только стал осознавать, что сделал. Поспешно собрав снимки, Грег ничего не произносит и выходит из палаты, оставляя Уилсона наедине с тимомой. Наедине с мыслями. Наедине с оставшимся теплом на губах.


	3. Chapter 3

Часы операции проходят в тумане, собственно, было бы странно, если он что-то чувствовал. Отходить от наркоза забавно с самого начала, когда кажется, что ты лежишь на волнах, что они покачивают твоё лёгкое тело, поддерживают и не дают утонуть. А после прекрасное, лёгкое чувство исчезает под натиском реальности. Очередная тошнота, шум в голове, словно сломался телевизор, и желание слиться с одеялом — стать такой же вещью, чтобы ничего не чувствовать.

И именно в такие длинные часы к нему приходят мысли. Много мыслей, которые путаются друг с другом, сливаются, становятся химерными и преобразовываются в нечто новое, что страшит больше, чем нужно. Неужели человеческий мозг, разум, правильней так сказать, может дойти до саморазрушения? Видимо, может.

Джеймс пытался разобраться, что его толкнуло на поцелуй. Не то, чтобы он был самым невинным во всём мире, нет, конечно же нет. Сколько у него было девушек, но… Чёрт. Это совершенно другое. А он, непонятно о чём думая, сам поцеловал Хауса. Отвращение? Ну, Уилсон не мог сказать так с уверенностью, ведь отношение к выражению чувств к своему же полу у него было нейтральным. Есть такие — хорошо, да, удивляется до сих пор, но нормально относится. Однако сейчас, когда сам попал в сети этого странного для него, Джеймс просто не знал, как себя вести.

Тот поцелуй… это даже не поцелуй, просто прижался губами к чужим, почувствовал тепло, почувствовал то, что всё не так уж и плохо, как думалось. Нет! Просто потерялся после того, как Хаус сказал о раке, перед тем, как его положили на операционный стол… Действительно, был растерянный, а Грег сидел рядом и что-то продолжал говорить, никак не затыкался. Оправдания, не больше.

Грудь болела невыносимо без обезболивающего и казалось, что нитка просто разрывала кожу, мясо, царапала кости и крошила их. Джеймс никогда бы не подумал, что его состояние дойдёт до такого, не думал, что у него возможен рак. Уж слишком абсурдно, с чего Хаус уже посмеялся. Однако Уилсона всё же радовало то, что почки тогда стали отказывать, что согласился вместо Тринадцатой участвовать в экспериментах над собой. Пусть Хаус и говорил, что это очередная жалость к больной Хадли, пусть… Опять много Грега в мыслях.

Боль не уходила и тогда, когда давали очередную дозу болеутоляющего. Зато теперь знает, какого Хаусу, и, наверно, более не будет ничего говорить по поводу викодина. Если, конечно, когда-нибудь с ним снова заговорит. Да, было стыдно видеть друга… мужчину, которого он поцеловал, того, кто совершенно не ожидал этого, а после просто сбежал с палаты. Джеймс бы сам так поступил, поэтому постарается более не попадать на глаза Хауса. Может, месяцев через пять или лет десять, когда осмыслит то, почему вообще у него зародилась это желание…

Долгие пять дней, за которые он пролежал в палате, были самыми долгими в его жизни. Уилсон думал о том, что рецидив может быть, что-то, что ему вырезали тимус с жировой клетчаткой, — ничего не значит, как и то, что его убедили в абсолютно чистоте в средостении и близ лежащих органов. Он не первый год сам онколог и понимает прекрасно, насколько может быть коварна тимома… Нет, весь рак коварным может быть.

За эти пять дней к нему заходили все, кому не лень. Пожелания как можно быстрее поправится, благодарность уже полноценная и обдуманная от Тринадцатой и «счастливое сожаление», что так получилось. Вроде бы и плохо, но с другой стороны они узнали про рак. Хаус не заходил, даже не проходил мимо палаты. Джеймс чувствовал какое-то разочарование, что друг так и не проведал его после операции, что не пришёл поговорить насчёт того инцидента, выяснить, выведать правду, как было раньше. А потом Уилсон останавливал свои странные порывы, мысли, понимая, что это даже в голове звучит столь абсурдно.

Была Кэмерон, которая просидела у него рекордные полчаса, просто разговаривая. С ней всегда Уилсону было легко, как будто знали друг друга ни один год, как будто действительно были друзьями… Жаль, что с Грегом не было такого взаимного понимания друг друга. Эллисон интересовалась, ненавязчиво, как она думала, что же произошло между ними двумя такого, что Хаус не заходит, не спрашивает и даже ничего не хочет слышать про Уилсона, на что Джеймс отвечал что-то об очередной шутке, которая зашла далеко. Поверила? Нет, но выпрашивать не стала.

На шестой день, последним перед выпиской, к нему всё же зашёл Хаус, но Уилсон просто сделал вид, что спит. Глупо, конечно, Грег понял прекрасно, что он прикидывается, но ничего не сказал. Долгие минуты он просто стоял у двери, смотрел и ничего не говорил, а после вышел. Внутри Джеймса что-то опасливо натянулось, подталкивая к тому, чтобы он остановил Хауса, чтобы поговорили и чтобы… непонятное чувство, которого не было уж слишком давно и которое, как надеялся мужчина, умерло в нём.

Швы снимал Катнер, который не замолкал ни на минуту. Бесило? Нет, он привык выслушивать каждого, замечать что-то мелкое, а после использовать так, чтобы была некая выгода ему. Излишки профессии — онкобольным приятно, когда их выслушивают, подбадривают, хвалят даже, а взамен он получал… Собственно, что он такого особенного получал? Питался чужой жалостью, чтобы не утонуть в своём океане горечи? Уж себе в таком никогда не признается, другим — тем более.

Первые шаги после стольких дней лежания были аккуратными и неуверенными, словно ноги сделаны из ваты. Брать больничный, вернее, продливать его, Уилсону не особо хотелось. Боли как таковой не было, на груди остался лишь ярко-алый шрам, который со временем только посветлеет, а операция была не столь опасная, после которой нужна реабилитация в несколько месяцев. Кадди, естественно, была против, но Джеймс сослался на то, что и так слишком много «прогулял», чтобы брать дополнительные отгулы. Взяв клятвенное заверение с Уилсона, что, если почувствует себя плохо, то сразу же пойдёт домой, Лиза оставила онколога в спокойствии.

Работа велась так, как и раньше. Первые дни, конечно, было очень тяжело, ведь пережить химиотерапию, от которой после часами тошнило и даже осетрон не помогал, сидеть в одном положении, чтобы не потревожить шрам на груди… Нет, ему было грех жаловаться, ведь после терапии всё вернулось в норму, как и было раньше. Как будто ничего вовсе не было. Сон, фантазия, бред, да только, стоя перед зеркалом, Уилсон поджимал губы, касаясь самими кончиками пальцев до длинного шрама. Гладкая кожа, уже не столь яркая, как было сразу после операции, но всё так же болело воспоминание о раке. Раке, который полностью исчез и нет признаков рецидивов.

Но это всё было почти ничего, ерундой, по сравнению с мыслями. То, что хотел забыть как можно быстрее, не отпускало его ни на секунду. Сначала были просто навязчивые мысли, от который Джеймс просто отмахивался. Да, поцеловал, да, было в прошлом, да, нормально, что он оценивает это с тем, что у него уже было, но… но мысли становились всё более громкими, более отчётливыми и перерастали в то, чего совершенно не нужно. Уилсон избегал Хауса. Бессовестно и порой даже по-детски глупо, ведь его видели, как и видели, как он просто резко разворачивается и уходит. Стоило Хаусу появится в коридоре, как Джеймс сразу же прятался в своём кабинете, сворачивал в другой коридор или подымался на этаж выше, не имея важных дел там. Или же, когда открывался лифт и в нём был мужчина, Уилсон делал вид, что что-то забыл и просто уходил. Когда к нему пытались ворваться в кабинет, то закрывал дверь, а если через балкон — выходил в коридор. Это глупо! Очень глупо! Но Джеймс просто не знал, как себя вести с Хаусом.

Недели шли медленно, ничего не менялось на работе, в обыденных днях, только мысли теперь приходили и ночью. А что, если бы встретился и поговорил? А что, если бы повторилось снова? А что, если бы… И этому не было конца. После вернулись антидепрессанты, которые отчего-то делали его раздражительным. Уилсон чувствовал себя маленьким, запутавшимся в собственных ощущениях, мыслях, желаниях, в реальности, мальчиком, который на почве этого нашкодил и теперь вынужден избегать родителей. Глупо, слишком глупо.

Джеймсу казалось, что Хаус нарочно ищет с ним встреч, чтобы посмеяться за спиной с очередной попытки бегства. А потом как будто ничего и не было — к нему не ходили, его не искали, про него забыли. И к лучшему. Уже как восьмой день онколог не закрывал свой кабинет, находясь в нём, и ловил себя на мысли о том, что ему не хватает «побегов». Дурацкие мысли, дурацкие желания… Стареет и это с ним играет так маразм? Что же, дурацкий вариант выбрала старость.

Разместившись за столом и бросив взгляд на стеклянную дверь, что отделяла балкон от его кабинета, Уилсон раскрывает синюю папку, собираясь заполнить карточку пациента. Рак печени, не больше года, если повезёт. А если бы у него так рано не выявили, то в итоге, достигнув второй стадии, тимома оставила бы ему только пять месяцев. Почему-то думать в этом ключе было больно. Миастения… Джеймс списывал это на банальную усталость. Просто усталость от недосыпа, от депрессии, от таблеток, от мыслей, оттого, что накручивал себя. Хотя, и сейчас не перестаёт накручивать, разрываясь между «поговорить» и «неправильно, нужно скрываться».

Короткий стук в дверь раздаётся неожиданно, отчего Уилсон вздрагивает и радуется, что в это время не писал. Но настороженность давит эту радость, сердце пропускает удар и болезненно сжимается. Кажется, что даже дышать забывает как… Хаус не может стучать, он никогда не стучит. Джеймс поднимает взгляд на открывшуюся дверь, на Тауба, Катнера… Тринадцатую… Уилсон поспешно опускает взгляд обратно в карточку своего пациента.  
— У вас что-то срочное? — поставив точку, чтобы показать свою занятость, спрашивает онколог и поднимает взгляд на Тауба, стараясь не коситься на Хауса, что прислонился спиной к закрытой двери.  
— Мы сделали томографию и нужно мнение, — Катнер протягивает снимок онкологу.

Снимок… Надо сосредоточится на работе, а не на Хаусе, который стал стучать тростью по полу, раздражая, отвлекая, привлекая к себе. Забрав снимок, Уилсон поднимает его и смотрит против света. Лёгкие, рёбра и небольшое вкрапление.  
— Почему ты поцеловал меня?

Вопрос — словно удар ножом в бок. Джеймс забывает, как дышать, замечая удивлённые взгляды команды Хауса, которые не понимали — шутит ли их босс так или нет. Держаться, не показывать, что вопрос на самом деле его задел, что это было на самом деле. Хаус — ещё та сволочь, которая нашла способ, как достать его, словить и выведать всё. Раздражение поднимает свою голову, раскрывает пасть, готовое выпустить свои клыки и впиться в мягкую плоть, выпуская яд.  
— Возможно, это карцинома, может, кисты. Их слишком много, и они рассеяны. Поэтому лучше сделайте…  
— Значит, ты собираешься отрицать, что перед своей операцией поцеловал меня? — перебивает его Хаус.

Рука со снимком почти что падает на стол, слишком громко в образовавшейся тишине. Говорить правду, когда Хаус привёл с собой свою команду, чтобы поиздеваться, чтобы вывернуть всё это происшествие в свою пользу.  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, — Уилсон держит такую же маску удивления, какое читается на лицах других. — Говорил же тебе, что нужно меньше пить викодина. Твои галлюцинации — нереальны, Хаус. Подумай логически, мог ли я…  
— Да, мог, — самоуверенно произносит Грег, в который раз перебивая онколога. — Ну давай, признавайся. Здесь все свои и всем интересно знать твой мотив.  
— Мне кажется, что мы здесь лишние, — неуверенно подаёт голос Тринадцатая, получая в поддержку быстрые кивки головой Катнера.  
— Джимми-бой, — Хаус широко улыбается, — ты столько меня избегал. Давай же, признавайся.  
— Зачем? — Джеймс поджимает губы, с самой настоящей ненавистью смотря на Хауса. — Зачем выносить всё на публику? Тебе хочется видеть своё преимущество? Месть за то, что я назвал тебя трусом и виню в том, что случилось? Какая же ты сволочь, Хаус, — он говорил ровно, с расстановкой, с холодом отвращения, с обидой, что так происходит. — Хочешь признание? Пускай, у меня нет короны, она не упадёт. Слушайте все — да, я поцеловал Хауса, да, это было на трезвую голову, да, я этого хотел. Всё? Доволен? А теперь, пошли все вон из моего кабинета.

Уилсон не повышал голос — не видел смысла, ведь криком ничего не добьёшься. Раздражение было держать чересчур тяжело, раздражение было всепожирающим, которое невозможно было скрывать. Джеймс порывисто поднимается на ноги и подходит к двери, от которой отшатывается Хаус. Наверно, сейчас на его лице отображается слишком многое, раз Грег почувствовал потребность отойти. Уилсон открывает дверь, резко распахивает, и смотрит в пол.

Позор, какой же позор. Это уже под конец рабочего дня вся больница будет знать, что он симпатизирует Хаусу, раз был поцелуй. Гадко и всё с подачки Грега, который, кажется, слишком довольный от сложившейся ситуации. Краем глаза Уилсон считает количество вышедших, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить себя. Уже сказал, уже ничего не изменить, машины времени, к сожалению, у него нет.

Трое, четвёртый, наверно, не только хромой, но и глухой, слепой и полностью весь инвалид. Ручка двери болезненно впивается в ладонь, когда Уилсон с силой её сжимает, и взгляд поднимается на мужчину, который обходит его по дуге. Думает, что ударит? О да, Джеймсу хотелось, вложив всю силу, ударить Хауса по лицу, сбить самодовольную спесь, которая так и лучилась противными красками.  
— Тебе нужно особое приглашение уйти? — раздражённо спрашивает Уилсон. — Ты и так опозорил меня, пытаясь за мой счёт стать каким-то великим, нормальным! Молодец, идеально справился с этим заданием! А теперь можешь валить.

Джеймс никогда не позволял себе выпускать пар, не позволял чувствам брать вверх настолько, чтобы перед глазами были тёмные круги ненависти. Ненависть к самому себе, что позволил это всё. Что не пресёк на корню, что уже взрослый мальчик, а ведёт себя как самый настоящий ребёнок. Может, просто сходит с ума после смерти Эмбер? После того рокового дня, с которого его жизнь полностью окрасилась в серый и сбивала все попытки стать тем же беззаботным Джеймсом Уилсоном, который любил жизнь, наслаждался жизнью и давал миру своё восхищение.

Хаус подходит слишком быстро, как для хромого, с силой толкает дверь, ручку которой Джеймс выпускает, чтобы она не вспорола ладонь. Или такое невозможно? Уилсон не думает сейчас об этом, он старается не чувствовать себя какой-то мышью перед удавом. Разница в росте не была большой, нет, но эти дурацкие пару сантиметров сейчас были чересчур значимыми. Джеймс старается смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на Хауса, который стоял близко, который продолжал молчать, как будто проглотил язык, и это бесит ещё больше.

Долгие секунды и, осмелев, Уилсон подымает взгляд вверх, встречаясь с голубыми глазами. Нужно прервать это всё, остановить и объясниться, что-то было ошибкой… Дыхание прерывается, глупое непонимание, когда всё и так ясно, и Уилсон поспешно опускает взгляд вниз. Чужое дыхание, на удивление ровное, но он не думает об этом, когда Хаус накрывает его губы своими. То же тепло, те же непонятные чувства внутри, которые вспыхивают моментально. Напор усиливается, язык прикасается к нижней губе, пробуя, сколько дозволено. Последняя точка, которая заставляет вернутся рассудок, и Уилсон отворачивает голову в сторону, разрывая поцелуй и чувствуя, как губы Грега проходят по его щеке.  
— Будешь и сейчас выгонять? — с усмешкой спрашивает Хаус, но не увидев никакого оклика на свою провокацию, враз становится серьёзным. — Думаю, нам стоит поговорить.  
— Завтра, после работы.

Единственное, что может выдавить из себя Джеймс, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму. Хаус лишь кивает головой и, впервые, ничего не говорит напоследок, просто выходит из кабинета, оставляя его один на один с тщетными попытками понять, насколько давно всё зашло так далеко.


	4. Chapter 4

Под конец рабочего дня он доходит до той грани, которая называется «паранойя». Стоило лишь один раз выйти из кабинета, как Уилсону казалось, что за его спиной медсёстры шушукаются о нём и Хаусе, смеются и косятся. Бред, конечно же бред, как и то, что сделал Грег. Неужели он сам позволил поцеловать себя? Господи, это звучит чересчур абсурдно.

Джеймс всегда считал себя натуралом, ему всегда нравились только женщины и эта вспышка к Хаусу… Может, у него где-то опухоль в мозгу? Глупо. Очередная глупая отговорка, чтобы не понимать, не осознавать тягу к мужчине. К Грегу. Не то, чтобы было чем-то ненормальным испытывать влечение, это всего лишь первородный инстинкт, но, чёрт побери, не с ним. Уилсон никогда не задумывался, чтобы такая тема касалась его, чтобы он сам чувствовал влечение к собственному полу, однако… Да, нельзя загадывать наперёд.

Рабочие часы тянулись слишком долго, благо, Грег больше не заходил. Никто не заходил. Уилсон пытался представить, какая будет завтра у них беседа. Определённо, для храбрости нужно будет выпить, всё же завтра пятница, бояться головной боли с утра не стоит. Так же нужно будет выбрать более людное место, чтобы действительно можно было поговорить, нормально, на чистоту. Но вот как начать этот разговор? «Это не то, что ты подумал». «То, что я поцеловал тебя, а после ты меня — попытка понять, что мы чувствуем…» О нет. Нет, нет, нет. Ничего не чувствуют. Он не чувствует. Всего лишь друзья и, как часто бывает, случилось такое по глупости. Конечно, не на пьяную голову и не в университете, но, что есть, то есть.

Вот! Идеально. Взрослый мужчина, а ведёт себя, как какая-то восьмиклассница. И нервничать нет повода, Хаус же, кажется, может быть адекватным. Но Уилсон не был так уверен в точности этого заявления.

До конца рабочего дня ещё двадцать минут, а он бессовестно сбегает с того места, где мысли о Грегори Хаусе чересчур яркие. Благо, Кадди его не заметила… но Джеймс не сомневается, что она бы ничего не сказала, ведь считала до сих пор, что ему тяжело. Да, тяжело от мыслей об одном мужчине. И опять Уилсону кажется, что он слышал за спиной шепотки и смешки, которые абсолютно точно касались его. Сдерживаясь, чтобы действительно не побежать, мужчина размеренным шагом подходит к автомобилю и не с первого раза попадает ключом в замок двери. Просто нужно успокоиться. И вообще, непонятно почему он так разнервничался непонятно по какому поводу.

Квартира встречает его… радостью, весельем, хороводами и морем выпивки! Уилсон, обведя взглядом пустую, холодную гостиную, кидает дипломат на диван и медленно идёт на кухню. Было тошно день ото дня находится в этих стенах, просыпаться в спальне, которая была ещё недавно его кабинетом. Тяжёлые портьеры не придавали красок туда, где было и так серо.

Кухня встречает проходящими сквозь окно яркими лучами солнца, которые кажутся совершенно не тёплыми, не уютными. Нет, Уилсон чувствует себя здесь, в этой квартире, лишней деталью, и из своей размеренной жизни выпал так, что не может вернуться, найти тропу обратно, чтобы более не жить в зазеркалье. И если бы это зазеркалье было красивым, пестрило красками и давало больше, чем обычная реальность, но нет, лишь кривые образы, лишь горбачи, что тянут к нему свои руки, пытаясь оторвать часть нормальной плоти. Лишь мысли, которые с каждым днём становились тем, во что он начинал верить.

Одинокая тёмно-зелёная кружка, стоящая у самой раковины, знакомый отпечаток губ, помада тёмная… Наверно, Джеймс никогда не сможет её помыть, как и убрать фотографии Эмбер. Цепляется за прошлое, живя теперешним — Хаус бы знатно посмеялся.

Ужин выходит ранним, ужин впихивается через силу, ведь по-другому бы просто не ел днями. И так после операции стал походить на свою тень, словно вовсе не ел. Даже его пациенты часто, слишком часто спрашивали, нормально ли он себя чувствует. Нет, не нормально! Конечно же не нормально, ведь убил собственными руками свою любимую девушку, ведь поцеловал мужчину, который был всегда другом, и теперь понимает, что у него чувства есть к этому засранцу! Гадство.

Спагетти передержал и то, что должно быть довольно соблазнительным, источало запах, который вызывал тошноту. Уилсон без всякого интереса, желания, ковыряется вилкой в тарелке, отстранено думая о том, что таблетки нужно выкинуть. Они не помогают уже, да, приносят какие-то отдалённые чувства чего-то прекрасного, но не более. Надо как-то самому пытаться выходить из депрессии.

Стук в дверь пугает и заставляет даже подпрыгнуть на месте. Никого не ждёт, совершенно. Может, сосед снизу, опять чем-то недовольный. Вздохнув, Уилсон с удовольствием оставляет тарелку на столе и подымается на ноги. Стук становится более громким, непрерывным, как будто кто-то просто бился головой о дверь. Неужели никому нечем заняться, только его доставать? Джеймс открывает дверь, уже собираясь интересоваться, что произошло, как замирает с приоткрытым ртом. Великое желание тут же захлопнуть дверь, закрыть её и забыть эти секунды.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Уилсон с силой сжимает дверную ручку.  
— Не рад мне? — с усмешкой отвечает вопросом на вопрос Хаус и склоняет голову к плечу, словно какая-то птица. — Может, пустишь меня?  
— Я… — Джеймс отводит взгляд в сторону. — Мы договаривались, что поговорим завтра. Сегодня у меня другие планы.  
— Перед телевизором сидеть? Это можно делать вместе.

Не дожидаясь разрешения, Хаус протискивается мимо Джеймса в квартиру, не оставляя другого выбора. Уилсона уже не удивляет ничего, абсолютно, просто… просто смирился с таким поведением друга. Вздохнув, мужчина закрывает дверь и несмело подходит к дивану, на котором, не испытывая никакого смущения, разместился с видом царя Хаус. Всегда так…  
— Так зачем ты здесь? — Джеймс складывает руки на груди, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Хауса.  
— Нам же нужно поговорить и не в каком-то баре, в который ты меня завтра бы повёл. Ты как открытая книга, Джимми-бой.  
— Не называй меня так.

Его всегда раздражало, когда сокращали имя до дурацкого «Джим». Особенно от Хауса, который, кажется, взял за привычку его так называть. Но все слова и просьбы не действовали на него, как будто пытался сдвинуть стену горохом.  
— Ты какой-то слишком напряжённый.  
— Действительно, с чего бы? — с ехидством риторически спрашивает Джеймс. — Ты понимаешь, что то, что… происходит, не особо…  
— Нормально, что ты боишься то, чего тебя никогда не касалось, — перебивает его Хаус.  
— Откуда ты?.. Не важно, — он отмахивается от этого, не желая сейчас зацикливаться на этом. — Я не думаю, что такое стоит развивать дальше.  
— О-о, так ты задумывался над тем, что могло быть дальше?

Смущение затрагивает его щёки и Джеймс поспешно отворачивает голову в сторону. Да, невольно он задумывался о том, могло ли что-то быть. Абсурдно звучит. Он и Хаус. Бред. Уилсон поджимает губы и впервые за столько времени смотрит на Грега серьёзным, отчасти потерянным взглядом. Да, он потерялся в собственном восприятии всего мира, в сложившихся ситуациях и просто… просто не его это — переживать. Относительно спокойная жизнь, которая была раньше, нравилась куда больше.

Джеймс внимательно следит взглядом за Хаусом, который с трудом поднимается и подходит к нему. Не то, чтобы он боялся, нет, вовсе не боялся, просто всё столь непривычно, непредвиденно, не так, ведь привык строить планы.  
— Кадди, — цепляется Уилсон за то, что всё это время царапало сознание. — Ты же её любишь. Она тебя. Поэтому…  
— Поэтому хватит нести чушь, — перебивает друга Хаус и останавливается опасно близко к нему.  
— А тебе нужно перестать перебивать меня, — с явным недовольством бросает Джеймс. — И это совершенно не чушь. Хоть как бы ты не отрицал, но есть чувства к ней, и вот эта связь… В общем, ты понял, что то, что произошло между нами — нежелательно для твоего же будущего.  
— Между нами ничего не произошло ещё, — Грег выискивает в глазах Уилсона что-то понятное лишь для себя. — Будущее? Нет, ты цепляешься за прошлое. Посмотри вокруг, да здесь же так и пропитано всё этой Эмбер. Месяцы, Уилсон, уже прошли месяцы, а ты до сих пор живёшь в её квартире и больше, чем уверен, ты ничего не выкинул, что связано с ней.  
— Не тебе судить об этом.

Слишком резко, даже для него, но Джеймс не чувствует привычного раздражения, привычной боли от воспоминания про Эмбер. Не было ничего, лишь горькое осознание того, насколько он сросся с чувством безысходности и одиночества.  
— Ты никогда не был таким.  
— Я знаю, — вздохнув, Джеймс отходит от Хауса, садясь на диван. — Просто всё это… Знаешь, после операции всё стало хуже, — размыто произносит Уилсон. — Может, ты и был прав, когда говорил, что я пытаюсь себя убить. Столько таблеток, ещё и рак… но я не получил полной радости оттого, что вырезали мне его. Не получил радости, когда узнал, что рецидивов нет. Просто серая обыденность, от которой тошно настолько, что не хочется просыпаться по утрам.  
— У тебя депрессия, — Грег, поморщившись, что нужно бегать туда-сюда, ведь кое-кому не стоится на одном месте, садится рядом с Уилсоном. — Не мне тебя учить, как с ней бороться.  
— Таблетки больше не действуют.  
— Значит, у тебя проблема с головой.

Как всё просто. Засмеявшись, Уилсон с силой трёт переносицу, чтобы избавиться от неприятных, давящих ощущений. Он устал, до чёртиков перед глазами устал, поэтому уже ничего не говорит, когда на его подбородке смыкаются пальцы, чтобы повернуть голову в свою сторону. Джеймс не маленький ребёнок, понимал и… не хотел ничего прерывать своими бессмысленными словами. Столько лет знакомы, столько уже было вместе пережито, да и то, что творится у него внутри. Буря? Может. Он запутался. Запутался бесповоротно и окончательно.

Поцелуй выходит коротким, на пробу. Хаус не давит, кажется, впервые, Уилсону просто надоедает слишком много думать. Потом разберётся, потом будет думать о всём, если посчитает нужным. Джеймс впервые, почти впервые, не думает о последствиях, которые точно будут, и всё же подаётся вперёд, углубляя поцелуй. Всё равно… всё равно серость останется такой же, как и была.

Хаус, почувствовав, что ему не сопротивляются, находит руки Уилсона, сжимает запястья и тянет на себя. Судорожный, глубокий вдох, стоит разорвать поцелуй, смущение Джеймса, которое нравится ему — хоть какой-то проблеск настоящих чувств за эти месяцы — нравится, как он отводит взгляд в сторону, пытаясь что-то решить для себя. Ухмылка краешками губ, и Грег поспешно снимает с себя плащ, кидает его на столик и вновь дёргает Уилсона на себя.

Пальцы слепо находят мелкие пуговицы на рубашке, пока Джеймс отвлекается на поцелуй и на не особо приятные ощущения, что окольцовывали его запястья. Хаус хотел видеть глаза мужчины, понимать, что это не передозировка викодином и не галлюцинации. Уилсон разрывает поцелуй, стоит только пальцам задеть ключицы, и пытается отстраниться, прикрыть рубашкой своё уродство.  
— Не стоит.  
— Думаешь, меня можно напугать каким-то шрамом? — с насмешкой спрашивает Хаус.  
— Это другое.  
— Все твои проблемы в голове и только у тебя.

Как-то даже обидно, что ослабляет его хватку, чем Хаус и пользуется. Оттолкнув руки Уилсона, Грег уж слишком пристально, детально рассматривает длинный шрам. Почти незаметный, без лишних наростов ткани. Хорошо сделали, но он мог и лучше.  
— Если хотел смотреть на шрамы от операций — мог не выходить из больницы и сидеть в морге целый день.  
— Тебе не идёт быть раздражительным.

А кому идёт? Уилсон ничего не говорит и просто старается воспринимать всё происходящее, как должное. Взгляд Хауса не нравится ему, слишком пристальный, слишком… Его просто осматривают, как очередного пациента в больнице. Джеймс следит за чужими пальцами, которые прикасаются к шраму и как-то отстранено понимает, что нет отвращения, нет желания прекратить или подтолкнуть к чему-то. Доля смущения, смятения от неловкости… Всё только у него в голове и нужно просто откинуть это. Прикосновения аккуратны, как будто Хаус боится сделать больно. Это действительно смешно и всё только у него в голове.

Уилсон забирает руку, явно увлечённого в разглядывании его одного из многих изъянов, Грега и тянет его на себя. Чем больше промедления, тем больше задумывается о правильности. Поцелуй выходит жадным, требовательным, от которого они оба теряются в первые секунды. Уилсон не против, когда Хаус перехватывает инициативу на себя, и снимает с него пиджак. Не думать выходит слишком хорошо и ему даже удаётся не вздрогнуть, когда губы касаются шеи. Щетина колется, собственные пальцы сталкиваются с чужими, когда пытаются расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке Хауса.

Он не сомневался в каждом движении, не сомневался и тогда, когда его толкнули в плечо, чтобы лёг, и нависли сверху. Сомнение было только тогда, когда Уилсон беспокоится о ноге Грега, на что получает недовольный взгляд и такие же недовольные слова. И Джеймс действительно перестаёт уже думать обо всём, стоит Хаусу забраться рукой под пояс штанов и сжать член. Стремительно, очень, что бывало редко с девушками, в его прошлых отношениях. Шумный выдох и Уилсон выгибается навстречу медленным движениям руки. Плотное кольцо пальцев, которые скользят плавно, дразнят, ладонь, скрывающая головку и нарочно сильно сжимаясь вокруг. Джеймс морщится и отстранено слышит свой тихий стон, которому вторит смешок Хауса. Дразнит, специально дразнит.  
— Подожди, — он приподымается на локтях, замечая, как мужчина морщится на его очередные слова.  
— Опять что-то взбрело в голову? Или у тебя на члене тоже какой-то шрам? Учти, не соврёшь тут, я чувствую.  
— Ты… — Джеймс роняет голову обратно, когда новая порция смущения еле заметно затрагивает скулы. — У меня нет… ничего для… Не заставляй меня заканчивать это предложение.  
— Думаю, что-то да найдётся.

Хаус поднимается как-то быстро, как для того, кто испытывает боль, и Уилсон еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не сказать ему посидеть, пока он сам найдёт какой-то крем. Словно не его квартира, не его вещи. Да и говорить что-то упёртому барану, который поставил себе цель, бесполезно.

Уилсон тяжело вздыхает, слыша где-то копошение Грега, и пытается не обращать внимание на возбуждение, на мысли о правильности того, что происходит. Да, не думать невозможно, но он отвлекается на потолок, опять белый. Белый цвет действительно раздражает, но это даёт хоть какие-то чувства во время будничной серости.  
— Я не знал, что ты бегал, — с явной претензией произносит Хаус, возвращаясь в гостиную.  
— Давно было, пару раз.

Крем от растяжения. Забыл… все мелкие детали, которые были в прошлом, помутнели и вспоминались не особо быстро. Хаус стягивает с него штаны с боксёрами и с явным трудом нависает над ним. Мятный запах врывается при вдохе в лёгкие слишком быстро и Джеймс всё же задумывается о том, что поспешил с дачей разрешения.  
— Ты всё ещё одет.  
— А ты дрожишь. Будем очевидными фактами обмениваться?

Ему не дают ответить, затыкая очередным поцелуем. Мстительно прикусив Грега за губу, Уилсон сжимает футболку на спине мужчины и пытается стянуть, как скользкие пальцы спускаются вниз по промежности. Страшно? Нет, доверие к Хаусу никогда не исчезало, и сейчас… Надо создать какую-то кнопку, чтобы можно было выключить мозги.

Может, Хаус и чувствовал его смятение, но, слава всем высшим сущностям, молчал, не пытаясь никак съязвить. Палец кружит возле входа, размазывая крем, и медленно входит на всю длину. Дискомфорт слабый, не особо приятные чувства, не те, которые привык испытывать вместе с возбуждением.  
— Как-то не очень, — тихо выдыхает Уилсон, не особо понимая, зачем вообще говорит.  
— Я чего-то не знаю о Джимме-бое? — резкое движение пальцем, которое заставляет зашипеть.  
— Может, не так быстро?  
— Тебя не поймёшь: то не очень, то не так быстро.

Вздохнув, Уилсон закрывает глаза, обозначая конец разговору. Хаус уделяет внимание шее, которая уже жжёт от колючей щетины, но Джеймс отвлекается на это ощущение. Ничего особенного, ничего приятного, просто трение, просто движения. И стоит во второй раз потянуть футболку, как ещё один палец полностью отвлекает его. Специально же!

Движения аккуратны, медлительны, как будто его жалеют. Уилсон отвлекается от неприятных ощущений, болезненных, которые возникают слишком неожиданно, обычными мыслями о том, что почти ничего не знает о жизни Хауса до их знакомства.  
— Что-то ты слишком часто думаешь.

Тихий выдох на ухо и его попытку что-то сделать в который раз обрывают острой вспышкой удовольствия. Как врач, перед плотно закрытыми глазами стоит картинка с анатомии, и кажется, даже Хаус что-то говорит про это, словно читает мысли. Стон выходит больше удивлённым, последующие вспышки удовольствия не были более такими яркими, смешиваясь с болью.

Пальцы исчезают быстро, оставляя неприятную пустоту от растянутости, и Джеймс всё же находит в себе силы, чтобы стянуть с Хауса дурацкую футболку. Четвёртая попытка… более удачная, но это отходит на задний план, когда Грег целует его. Звон пряжки ремня, ширинка, которая характерно открывается, и Джеймс заметно напрягается. Не надо быть осведомлённым в этом всём, чтобы понимать, что по любому будет куда больнее.  
— Сделай лицо попроще. Это же не конец света.

Завуалированные слова, что могут остановится в любой момент, и Уилсон притягивает Хауса, заставляя поцеловать себя. Отвлечься на это, не пытаться сосредоточиться на горячей плоти, которая давит и проникает. Болезненный стон в чужие губы, пальцы до побеления костяшек сжимают плечи, и Джеймс пытается лишний раз не двигаться. Металлический привкус прерывает поцелуй, обрывает единственное, что помогало не зацикливаться на боли.

Хочется сказать, что никто не входит так резко, но Уилсон лишь судорожно вдыхает и отворачивает голову в сторону. Пульсация, отдающая жаром, возбуждение, которое почти сходит на нет.  
— Расслабься, — хрипло выдыхает Хаус.  
— Выйди из меня.

Но Хаус лишь криво усмехается и обхватывает член пальцами, начиная неспешно двигать рукой. Что он думал? Что могут остановиться в любой момент? Очередной обман, в который хотел верить, но… но чувствовал себя более живым, не понимая, что даже в мыслях это звучит глупо.  
— Перестань, я не маленькая девчонка, — сдавленно произносит Джеймс.  
— Не заметил.

Он хоть когда-то может быть серьёзным?! Уилсон шумно выдыхает, когда его ноги подымают и заставляют согнуть в коленях. Первый толчок, плавный, который кажется слишком резким, от которого он выгибается. Не особо приятно, если не сказать, что вообще нет ничего приятного кроме всё ещё двигающейся руки. Отчаянный поступок, на который непонятно как мог согласиться.

Движения плавные и Джеймс совершенно не думает, какого сейчас Хаусу с его ногой, не думает, чувствуя разгорающийся огонь, что слишком быстро распространялся по венам, согревая тело. И боль, которая била с каждым разом, как Грег входил на всю длину, подхлёстывала удовольствие. Рука исчезает с члена, когда движения становятся быстрее, когда собственные тихие стоны глушатся в коротких поцелуях, когда Хаус с силой сжимает его бока, добавляя в общий чан новые ощущения.

Время теряет свой ход и Уилсон принимает с готовностью всё, что Хаус ему даёт. Сбитое дыхание, жар, от которого всё тело напрягается. Стон, что выходит слишком жалобным, и Джеймс вжимается в Хауса, пачкая их животы густыми, белыми каплями. Яркие пятна перед глазами, рассеивая серость, и Уилсон отстранено чувствует грубые толчки, которые обрываются резко. Возможно, всё только у него в голове, возможно, всё лишь придумал, но чувства впервые столь сильны за эти длинные месяцы.


	5. Chapter 5

Вечер исчезает из памяти стремительно, словно его и вовсе не было. И только наслаждение, которое, кажется, не истлеет ещё довольно долго, как бы не пытался. Но стоит ли забывать? Джеймс за вечер вздыхал уж слишком много, на что Хаус в который раз язвил, но он не обращал на это внимание. Уилсон впервые не знал, как вести себя. Как и раньше — беззаботно, общаться, словно ничего и не было, но… не знает он.

Джеймс ничего не говорил, когда Хаус остался на ночь и когда они легли вместе с ним в одну кровать. Непривычно за длительные месяцы чувствовать чужое тепло всю ночь. Уилсон из-за этого просыпался несколько раз, дёргался и чуть ли не падал с кровати, но рука на животе возвращала в реальность, давая странное чувство сложившейся правильности.

Очевидно, он не выспался. В очередной раз. Грег был наглым собственником, которому, кажется, было всё равно, кто лежит, живёт, дышит рядом. Да, Уилсон не был маленьким ребёнком, поэтому понимал, что это был просто секс. Лишний выброс эндорфина и окситоцина никому не помешает, тем более ему во время депрессии. Джеймс уже и не был уверен, что у него есть это «заболевание», просто было комфортно жить так. Не в слепых заблуждениях, которые и не были вовсе заблуждениями, ведь он их замечал, а в серой реальности, зная, чего можно ожидать.

Он не завтракает по утрам — ещё одна привычка. Лишь кофе, две ложки сахара и немного сливок. Всё ещё не завязанный галстук, который двумя алыми разводами на рубашке был единственным ярким пятном на кухне, где ещё не показывались лучи солнца. Был порыв, было что-то из той прошлой жизни, где он был более решительным, и Уилсон смог взять зелёную кружку у раковины, смывая, наконец, помаду. Лишнее? Надеется где-то далеко, что с Хаусом начнётся что-то новое? Фантазёр какой. Однако стало как-то враз легче, когда вымытая кружка заняла своё место среди других, впервые за долгие месяцы.

Сейчас же Джеймс сжимал в руках горячую кружку с кофе, смотря пустым взглядом на дорогу, которая была ещё безлюдной. Всего лишь каких-то двадцать минут и все будут мчаться на работу, последний рабочий день на этой неделе. И он так же — сольётся со всей серой толпой.

Тяжёлые шаги за спиной отвлекают и Уилсон опускает голову вниз, смотря на чёрную жидкость, от которой исходил пар. Под покровом ночи было не столь смущающе, не столь неловко смотреть в глаза, говорить с Хаусом, а сейчас…  
— Не рано ли ты поднялся? — Грег останавливается слишком близко к нему.  
— Это ты поднялся слишком поздно. Рабочий день начинается…  
— Начинается тогда, когда я хочу.

В принципе, ничего нового. Джеймс только фыркает на это заявление и делает первый глоток за пять минут. Сладко, даже как-то очень… Уилсон поворачивается лицом к Грегу, понимая прекрасно, что избегать не выйдет, и серьёзно смотрит на него.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что то, что произошло, должно остаться только между нами?  
— Не гунди.

Хаус решительно подаётся вперёд, что отчасти пугает Джеймса. Слишком близко, размываются и без того хрупкие границы личного пространства, перед глазами поднимается образ прошедшего дня и взгляд сам опускается на тонкие губы, которые столь опасно близко к нему. Уилсон неосознанно подаётся вперёд, где-то глубоко внутри прекрасно понимая, что этого действительно хочет. И его готовностью нагло пользуются, забирая кружку и отходя в сторону.  
— Ты… — Джеймс растеряно закрывает глаза рукой, приводя сбившееся дыхание в норму. — Мог бы просто попросить, и я бы сделал тебе кофе.  
— Так не интересно, Джимми-бой.

О, как же он его бесит! Уилсон не сдерживает смешка и на ходу в гостиную завязывает галстук. Никогда не привыкнет к тому, что его будут дразнить постоянно. Неужто думает и хочет, чтобы будущие года были тесно связаны с Грегом? Кажется, ему ещё заодно вырезали часть мозга во время операции, что думает о таком.

За ним безмолвно следуют, за ним наблюдают, пока он собирается, рядом стоят и столь пронзительно смотрят, отчего внутри просыпается неестественное желание. Поспешно бросив, что запасные ключи на столе и чтобы Хаус не опаздывал на работу, конечно же, это было глупостью говорить такое, Джеймс почти что выбегает из квартиры и только на улице вдыхает на полную грудь. Как мальчишка.

В больнице относительно спокойно, если суетящихся медсестёр и пациентов можно назвать спокойными, и Уилсон добирается до своего кабинета без происшествий. Хотя, Хаус ещё дома, поэтому ничего особенного произойти в априори не может. Монотонная рутина, которая ему нравилась всегда, обход больных, что проходит в более одушевлённых тонах. Был бы Грег рядом — точно бы что-то съязвил по поводу его «влюбчивости». Джеймс радуется, что в этот момент, как в мыслях пробежало столь громогласное слово, не имеющее под собой абсолютно никакую подоплеку, сидел, иначе бы точно не удержался на ногах. Почему именно это слово? Нет, зная себя уж слишком хорошо, Уилсон мог сказать, что страдает тем, что быстро сходится с людьми и чувствует… некое притяжение к ним, тягу, что стягивает удавку на шее сильнее и не отпускает на свободу. Но чтобы чувствовать такое к Грегу. К Хаусу!  
— Доктор Уилсон, с вами всё хорошо?

Хрупкая ручка ложится ему на плечо и Джеймс понимает, что несколько минут просто шокировано пилил взглядом стену напротив. Милисент Одри. Девочка, которой было только двенадцать лет и уже была обречена. Пару лет, если не меньше, чтобы насладиться жизнью, насладиться тем, чего так и не получит никогда. Почему убийцы, насильники живут до самой старости, а невинные дети должны умирать столь рано?  
— Да, Милисент, со мной всё хорошо.

Улыбка, которая не столь натянута, и Джеймс продолжает слушать рассказ о том, какой для неё родители устроят день рождения. Больше некому слушать, часы посещения слишком короткие.

Во время перерыва он так и не встречается с Хаусом и только Тауб, которого послали за тем, чтобы забрать именно его пачку чипсов, сообщает, что у них особый случай. Да, особый… Уилсон с нетерпением, здесь он уже смог открыто себе признаться, ждал, когда наступит конец рабочего дня. А потом ещё ждал пять минут в кабинете Хауса, который распинался перед своей командой, что явно была сосредоточена не на том, на чём нужно, и старались не смотреть в его сторону. Всё равно. Да, смущало то, что эти люди знали, однако… однако это его жизнь и Джеймсу уже надоело переживать. Слишком много всего было, устал.

Они не едут домой к нему, останавливаются возле бара. Шутки, язвительные подколки — всё столь знакомо, привычно и даже в какой-то степени родное. Уилсон не заботится о том, впервые, что будет с его машиной до завтрашнего дня, ведь оставлять на парковке столь далеко от дома… не беспокоиться о том, что забыл о маске «депрессии», вновь становясь тем собой, который был до всего дерьма, не замечает взгляд, которым его осматривают. И лишь после, когда они с Хаусом добираются на такси до дома, когда заходят в квартиру, осознаёт то, что с Грегом куда проще, чем было со всеми другими девушками. Смешно ли? Нет, просто странно.  
— Отсоси мне, — требовательно произносит Хаус, что удивляет и смущает, как и многое, что от него просят за сегодняшний вечер.  
— Что?  
— Возьми в рот, — более настойчиво и ему на затылок ложится рука, несильно давя.  
— Нет, — категорически заявляет Джеймс и пытается отстраниться.  
— Тебе что, жалко?  
— Жалко у пчёлки, — он вспоминает одну из типичных отговорок Грега.  
— В попке.

Уилсон уже собирается ответить, что у пчёл нет попок, но понимает, что проиграл этот раунд. Манипулятор, столкнувшись с другим, склоняет голову и отдаёт своё первенство ему, чтобы после отыграться. По крайней мере Джеймс не переставал это внушать себе.

Брать в рот было… Нет, он ни с чем не мог это сравнить. Странный вкус предэякуляторной жидкости, который попадает тягучими каплями на язык, горячий, твёрдый член, что толкался слишком глубоко в горло, из-за чего казалось, что сейчас задохнётся. Джеймс искренне обрадовался, когда Хаус не довёл дело до конца, кончая ему в рот. К такому уж точно не был готов.

Выходные проходят сумбурно, быстро и с посягательствами на себя любимого. Уилсон удивлялся, как Грег мастерски игнорировал свою боль в ноге, что возникала чересчур ярко, но после вопроса, попытки начать об этом разговор, его просто посылали куда подальше. «Я же не спрашиваю, как поживает твой шрам и нужно ли дальше оставлять фотографии Эмбер», — последнее, что сказал ему Хаус. Действительно, пора уже разобраться с фотографиями, оставить всё в воспоминаниях и жить теперешним вместе с… Грегом, пусть это был и банальный секс.

Всё кажется какой-то сказкой — плавно, мягко, без трудных испытаний, не считать же жизнь с Хаусом под одной крышей чем-то ужасным тому, кто не раз жил с ним. И всё имеет свойство заканчиваться. Обрываться быстро, болезненно, ломая окончательно. В воскресенье Грег сбегает. Ничего не объясняет, телефон не берёт, сообщения не читает. Волновался ли Уилсон? Конечно же! Чёрт побери, он не для того стал открываться полноценно, чтобы после его игнорировали и ничего не говорили. Понедельник… Понедельник начался с раздражения, отчаяния, встревоженности и покалывающей боли в сердце, словно должно что-то случится. На работе, всего тремя часами позже, как только он вышел из лифта, его возле своего кабинета ловит Кадди, пытаясь выведать, что происходит с ним. Джеймс с твёрдостью утверждает, что ничего, но Лиза не перестаёт допрашивать, ведь Хаус не мог спроста доставать её. Это ему не понравилось. Первый звоночек опасности для собственного здоровья, состояния, жизни, который почти что подкрепляется вторым. Словно безусловный рефлекс, к которому преподносят условный. Хаус, стоящий на втором этаже, Хаус, который, что-то произнеся недоумевающему Форману, на весь холл выкрикивает, что спал с Кадди.  
— И с Уилс…

Воодушевлённая речь резко прерывается, когда Хаус встречается взглядом с Джеймсом. Боль. Разочарование. Понимание, что опять… опять… Уилсон поджимает губы и до боли в костяшках сжимает красные папки. А он надеялся на что-то, строил планы, даже избавился от всех прошлых воспоминаний под науськиванием Грега. Джеймс не слушает, что говорит рядом Кадди, не обращает внимание на её удивление, недоумения и злость. Может быть и поверил в то, что это шутка, дурацкая, неудачная шутка Хауса, но только вчерашний день молчания, твёрдость, с которой это было произнесено, говорит совершенно о другом. Покачав головой, Уилсон просто идёт к лифту, понимая, что заново построенные надежды вновь разрушились.

Весь оставшийся день Джеймс старался отвлечься работой, чтобы не думать о пакете с дерьмом, который ему Хаус подкинул под дверь и удрал, оставив разбираться одного с этим «подарком». Было ли… Да глупые вопросы! Конечно же ему было обидно, было больно, неприятно, тошно, гадко, невыносимо, хотелось подойти и просто ударить Грега, выбить из него всю дурь, выкричаться, спросить, зачем издевался над ним эти дни. Но Уилсон просто подавляет в себе это, прекрасно понимая, что, вернувшись домой, все накопившееся чувства дадут выход. И снова будут таблетки, снова будут попытки вывести себя из серости, безуспешные. Когда-то, наверно, всё же сможет снова радоваться жизни, которая слишком много дала ему ненужных никому испытаний.

Ещё целый час после того, как ушёл с больницы, Уилсон просто колесил по городу, избавляясь от навязчивых мыслей, которые разрывали на части построенные стены, что ограждали от былой боли. Наивный, какой же он наивный, словно ребёнок, которого поманили конфетой, а после прижали нож к шее, резко дёрнули рукой, перерезая артерии и вены, сухожилия, гортань, добираясь почти что до самого позвоночника. Он был бы рад, если бы всё закончилось так же быстро, но сердце до сих пор продолжало биться в груди, причиняя невыносимую боль.

Автомобиль останавливается возле дома, когда ночь уже полностью завладела окружающим миром, когда небо закрывают тяжёлые тучи, предвещая дождь. Но ему всё равно. Открыв дверь, Уилсон медленно поднимается по ступенькам, чувствуя, как с каждым новым шагом идти становится всё тяжелей. Это всё в голове — хоть в чём-то Хаус был пра… в. Уилсон замирает, забывая, как нужно дышать, когда его взгляд сталкивается с голубыми глазами, в которых отображалось сожаление и боль. Нет! Лишь очередная картинка, красивая, чтобы продлить свою игру, не более.  
— Убирайся, — тихо говорит Уилсон и подходит к двери, вставляя ключ в замочную скважину.  
— Джеймс, пожалуйста, — Хаус, сделав шаг, подходит к нему и кладёт руку на предплечье.  
— Достаточно. Я не собираюсь более играть в те игры, которые ты сам создаёшь и от которых получаешь кайф.

Джеймс вырывает свою руку и отшатывается назад, упираясь спиной в стену. Наступившая тишина злит, звон ключей, которые так и остались в двери, раздражает, и он закрывает глаза, чтобы успокоиться. Достало, его просто всё достало.  
— Я не спал с Кадди.

За кого он его держит? Действительно ли такой дурак? Уилсон засмеялся, надрывно, с нотками истерики, и опустил голову вниз.  
— Почему ты просто не уйдёшь? Между нами ничего нет, всего лишь секс, мои попытки за твой счёт вытащить себя из депрессии.  
— Так ли это? — Хаус цепляется за эти слова и упирается плечом в стену рядом с Джеймсом, не сводя с него пытливого взгляда. — Тогда бы ты не злился на мои слова о Кадди.  
— Уйди, Грег, я не хочу тебя сейчас видеть.  
— Мне… мне нужна твоя помощь.

Он слышит, как Хаусу тяжело даются эти слова, слышит, как в его голосе скользит сомнения и ещё что-то, что совершенно не нравится. Джеймс поднимает взгляд на мужчину и собирается в очередной раз его прогнать, как ему в руку насильно впихивают оранжевую баночку. Пустую.  
— Хаус…  
— Да, в субботу она была ещё полная. Вчера вечером я начал новую.

Говорил же, что викодин не доведёт до хорошего. Уилсон с силой сжимает в руке пустую баночку и отталкивается от стены. Он не может отказать, как бы не был зол и расстроен. Может, действительно не спал с Лизой, но это уже всё равно. Не верил.

Джеймс открывает дверь и пропускает Хауса вперёд. На что вообще надеется до сих пор? Точно спятил, не думает и не просчитывает шаги наперёд. Уилсон оставляет на полу дипломат и вопросительно смотрит на Грега.  
— Как я тебе помогу? У меня нет никаких препаратов, чтобы…  
— Меньше трынди. Просто проследишь, чтобы я продержался сутки без викодина и всё.  
— Завтра на работу.  
— Кадди дала нам выходной.

Прекрасно. Вздохнув, Джеймс подходит к Хаусу и протягивает руку. Что же, проследит, чтобы не принял новую дозу. Только… грядущая ломка ему не нравится и не из-за того, что он сам может пострадать, а из-за Грега, которому будет слишком плохо. Опять думает о других и проявляет жалость.

Хаус без лишних слов отдаёт ему две баночки с викодином, таблетки смываются в унитазе и Джеймс предпочитает «потеряться» на кухне на пару часов. Готовка, которая отвлекает от мыслей, от приятного чувства внутри, что Грег всё же пришёл к нему, что… Нет, он соврал, он вчера целый день не отвечал на звонки и сообщения, не стоит пускать сомнения и надежды обратно.

Наблюдать за ломкой того, кто всё же не безразличен тебе, слишком тяжело. Джеймс сидит рядом на полу с Хаусом, упираясь спиной в диван, помогает ему добираться до ванной, когда подступает очередной приступ тошноты, позволяет лежать голове на своём плече и выслушивает сбитый шепот, не разбирая ни слова. Почему-то злость сходит на нет слишком быстро, смотря на страдания Грега, почему-то ему самому становится больно и почему-то начинает жалеть.  
— Я не спал с ней, — хрипло произносит Хаус, когда небо начинает светлеть.

Дождя так и не было. Лишь гром, который отголоском эха пронёсся над домом, и не более. Уилсон слушает Хауса и просто молча принимает очередную ложь, в которую так хочется верить. Через шторы пробивались первые, слабые лучи солнца, из-за чего комната становилась серой. Действительно серой, что заставляет грустно улыбнуться.  
— Ты мне не веришь.  
— А должен? После всего, что ты сделал? После того, как ты столько раз врал мне?  
— Сейчас всё по-другому.

Хауса пробивает на искренность. Впервые за столько лет и, кажется, он осознавал, что говорит. Может, из-за ломки, может, из-за бреда, но почему-то в это верилось куда сильней, чем во все другие слова Грега.  
— Ты понимаешь, что не продержишься? Тебе боль не даст жить без викодина.  
— Я не такой слабак, как ты считаешь, мастер перевода тем.

И это звучит так привычно знакомо, так тепло, что заставляет улыбнуться. Может, продержится, если найдёт какой-то якорь, что станет удерживать его от новой дозы. И Джеймс даёт очередной шанс Хаусу доказать свою правоту во всём, что произнёс за эту ночь, ведь… ведь он же Джеймс Уилсон, он всегда даёт шансы Грегу. Тяжело вздохнув, он склоняет голову в сторону и упирается щекой в макушку Хауса.  
— Я верю тебе, — еле слышный выдох и Джеймс, хоть не видит улыбку Грега, но чувствует её, как и разливающееся знакомое тепло где-то в груди.


End file.
